I Won't Tell
by Darkness Takes Over
Summary: AU 'I won't tell'...and she wouldn't tell. He would make sure of it. Her life would be controlled by him. However, dark demonic plans await him and there would be major repercussions for all... :Completed: Sequel Now Up - Immortal Fear!
1. I Won't Tell

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NoES or any of the characters involved…

**Summary:** Previously named _Domination_. But I think that _I Won't Tell_ is better suited as the story follows straight after that day in the garden.  
(AU) _'I won't tell' _…and she wouldn't tell. He would make sure of it. Her existence would be controlled and dominated by him.

**Author's Note**: I'm back under a new account. I plan to make my stories less graphic and hopefully my account won't be terminated again.

IWon't Tell

**Chapter One**: I Won't Tell

The sun shone brightly down upon the backyard of 1428 Elm Street. Birds chirped in the trees, the air was also filled with the laughter of a child. Little Katherine Krueger. Freddy Krueger good-naturedly chased his little five-year-old daughter around the immaculate garden. Her pink dress flowed around her small legs as she ran passed the rose beds that her mother had worked long hours on keeping in perfect condition. She giggled as her father gently touched her shoulder as they played '**tag**'.

"Tag. Now you're it" he chirped and smiled down at his little princess. She turned to him, giggling. Freddy chuckled and motioned her to him, "Remember what you have to do now. You go to Daddy"

She nodded with enthusiasm and trotted over, arm stretched out to touch him. But he moved out of the way, smiling mischievously at her. She laughed again, and spun around to face him. Loretta smiled to herself. Good he was preoccupied with Katherine; this was just the perfect chance to see what was in his room. Sure he wouldn't know that she had been in, she would carefully make sure that she closed the door behind her when she was finished.

Loretta glimpsed over her shoulder at her husband and daughter as they played away in the afternoon sun, and then with a deep breath ventured into the basement. She didn't know that her grisly discovery would soon change the future for herself and her family. Her feet stopped inches from the door that was slightly ajar. He must have been in there before he made his way out to play with Katherine. It was strange of him not to lock the door as it was always locked; maybe it was her lucky day.

With one last cautious look over her shoulder Loretta firmly grasped the steel handle and eased the door open, allowing an ear splitting creak to echo in the basement. She swiftly moved into the room and immediately her whole world came crashing down around her. Upon the walls of the small room where newspaper snippets of the missing and murdered children, in the in the centre of the room at the back was a wooden bench that had a navy scrapbook along with a glass of milk and plate of cookies. Her breathing became more laboured, her heart beating faster with utter fear as she gazed up at the various bladed gloves attached to the beams above the shelves. Some of them stained in blood of his victims. She had to be dreaming, this just _wasn't_ happening. The Springwood Slasher was him, was her husband. He was the one out there stalking them poor children, taking them away to molest and slaughter them like they were nothing but lambs to be butchered. Loretta stumbled back and fell to her knees, a choked shriek leaving her lips as tears streamed down her face.

Soft giggles resounded from outside that instantly caught the stricken woman's attention. Katherine. She had to get Katherine away from him she had to _protect_ her. Quickly she scrambled out of the secret room not understanding how her actions would lead to her untimely demise. Once at the top of the basement steps that lead to the back yard her eyes landed upon her small daughter, as she was ready to charge into Fred's arms. Unexpectedly she screamed making both of them to turn to face her.

Freddy's glared at his wife with utter venom, comprehending the fact that the bitch had been snooping in that room. _His room_. How many times had he told her not to go anywhere near it? Too many times and now she had _disobeyed_ him. She had to pay the consequences and it would be with her life.

Fred calmly walked from Katherine's side and met his terrified wife half way across the yard at a huge oak tree. His face held a look of rage as he stopped before her. She sniffled pleading softly, "Please Fred. I won't tell"

He sneered in reply, "We need to talk Loretta"

A sob left her lips and with a cool smile Freddy turned his head towards Katherine and ordered, "Go inside honey" Like a good child would Katherine merrily skipped into the basement, not knowing what horrific incident would occur to her mother.

As his child descended into the depths of the basement, Freddy fiercely clenched Loretta's shoulders hissing viciously as he shook her, "Didn't I _tell_ you not to go in there? Isn't that right? Isn't that RIGHT?"

"Please" she cried, "I won't tell, I swear to you!"

"Do you think I'm a fool, you bitch?" he roared, slapping her face so hard that she had honestly thought her neck would snap. Her body was trailed across the lawn to the back of the yard and as she pitifully tried to squirm out of her husband's grasp he bestowed her with another hard slap to the side of the face. "Please…don't do this. Don't make Katherine grow up without a mother. She needs me!" she pleaded.

His eyes narrowed as he firmly grabbed her throat, "Needs you? Katherine will only be needing me now"

Little Katherine stood in the doorway of her daddy's private room mesmerised and confused at what she was seeing. Bladed and spiked gloves were suspended to the wooden beams of the room while pictures of children were plastered about the walls. Why were some of their faces so familiar to her? And why would daddy make such weird and dangerous gloves like these?

She gasped softly as the faint sound of grunts and moans of agony filtered down from the garden. What was happening? As soon as this thought entered her young mind Katherine found herself walking towards the stairs that lead out to the garden. At the top step she felt tears brimming in her eyes as the scene before her was horrendous. Her loving father was strangling her mother, killing her right in front of her.

"MOMMY!" the child screamed and scurried forward a few feet, but she froze as her father threw the limp body of her mother to the ground as though she was nothing but a piece of unwanted waste.

Freddy spun around to face Katherine, wiping his face as he sauntered over to her regaining his composure, "Don't worry baby. Daddy was just giving mommy her medicine for snooping in daddy's special work. But you won't tell, will you?"

Katherine quickly shook her head, sobbing, "I won't tell"

Her father grinned and slowly wiped away the tears from her shaking face, "You go inside. I'll be in soon," he instructed.

Gulping, Katherine didn't reply, as her gaze fell upon her mother's motionless body. She wanted her to move to get to her feet. She wanted her mother _alive_ and with her.

Two hands landed on her small shoulders as Freddy ordered again, his voice dripping with authority, "Katherine. I said go inside. Now"

Sniffling Katherine nodded in reply and trotted away towards the back door and quickly was out of view. Freddy sighed, annoyed at how things were turning out. It wasn't meant to be like this. Damn that bitch, why did she have to go prying where she didn't belong? People would soon be asking questions on her whereabouts and as for Katherine...well that needed to be dealt with quickly and efficiently. He had to make certain that she didn't breathe a word of this afternoon. If she did, then he would be screwed. But first he needed to dispose of the body.

A short time later in the living room little Katherine sat on the sofa shivering and crying quietly as the image of her father choking her mother to death flashed through her fragile mind over and over. She had to do something…she had to tell. But she said she wouldn't, however what he did was _wrong_. If she did decide to reveal his dirty secret then she would be _taken_ away from him and deep down she didn't want to be separated from him. She loved him, _truly_ she did.

Her gaze lifted up from the carpet as Freddy entered the room, after finally concealing his wife's body in his _secret_ room. For there it would remain until the time was convenient for him to permanently dispose of it. He rubbed his chin in thought studying his daughter as she gazed at him, eyes full with trepidation. Would he do the same thing that he did to her mother to her as well? Kill her?

Freddy took a deep breath and sat at her side in silence for a few seconds, thinking of how to start this conversation. He glanced at her and gently took her in his arms, setting her on his lap. "Now Katherine," he began, "Daddy wants to talk to you about what happened today"

Katherine gave a small nod and started to ask, "Why…?" but before she could even finish her question she snapped her mouth shut.

"You want to know why daddy did what he did?" muttered Freddy, concluding her enquiry for her. She nodded and looked up at him as he answered, "Well, as you know that I have a special room that nobody is allowed into except for me. But your mother was…_naughty_. She disobeyed me and sneaked into my room. That made me angry and I had to punish her, so she had to be given her medicine for being disobedient"

Katherine nodded slowly, acknowledging his answer and continued to listen as he started off again, "But it's going to be our secret. And you know what happens when people make a secret?"

"They _never_ tell anyone it," she whispered.

Freddy smirked, nodding, "Yes princess, that's right. So, you're going to keep daddy's little secret, aren't you? Forever?"

"Yes"

"Good" he murmured, hopeful that his plan of twisting her precarious mind to do what he wished, "And if you do tell, they'll take you away from me and they won't treat you as good as I do. They'll be bad to you. But I know that you don't want to leave daddy, do you?"

"No. I don't want to leave you," she sobbed, burying her tear-streamed face into his chest. He tenderly caressed her hair, whispering in her ear, "Good girl. You only need me now, Katherine. Only me and no one else"

He heaved a deep sigh and leaned back into the sofa, cradling Katherine in his grasp. Even though she had promised him she wouldn't tell on him, he would keep her off school for a few days and keep her inside. Twist her mind. He might not have controlled Loretta as well as he would have liked, but as for Katherine he would succeed and make certain that she wouldn't tell. And this would be through total control and careful manipulation.


	2. Dirty Little Secret

**Chapter 2: **Dirty Little Secret

Little over a week had passed since that horrific day in the garden. The body of Loretta was hidden in Freddy's secret room, locked away from Katherine. He had ordered her to stay away from the basement until he said otherwise. For the whole week he had not let his daughter out of his sight, she went everywhere with him. As for kindergarten, she has missed the whole week. Not through sickness, it was because Freddy dared _not_ to send her there. He had this nagging _feeling_ that she would let slip of what he did over a week ago, so in the end it was for the best.

The body of Loretta was placed in the boot, concealed in several bin bags. He had taken care to load Loretta's body in the middle of the night, when the street was quiet and when there wasn't a soul about. His plans were to dispose of the body and tonight would be the night. Diane Jefferson had agreed to baby-sit Katherine as he had said that he had an errand to attend to. She was reliable seeing as she had occasionally looked after Katherine when Freddy had taken his wife out for a relaxing evening, but throughout the past few years that event had become less frequent. He was too occupied with killing the children that was why.

"Katherine" Freddy called, "Come downstairs. I need to talk to you"

From above the patter of feet scurried along the landing followed by a soft voice, "Coming daddy"

Freddy ran a hand through his sandy hair as he walked towards the stairs, silently hoping that his child would remain silent and not breath a word of that day to Diane. If she did, well he would be fucked. The small figure of Katherine darted down the steps and waited patiently at the last step, staring intently at him. "Yes daddy?"

He crouched before her, "I have to go somewhere, and so Diane has to mind you for a while. OK?"

Katherine cocked her head to the side, curious as she asked, "Where are you going daddy?"

With a firm voice Freddy replied, "Now Katherine, what have I told you _not_ to do from now on?"

"You told me not to question where you are going or what you want me to do" She lowered her head, knowing what that she disobeyed him, "I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean to"

He gathered her in his arms, smiling to himself, "I know princess. Just remember to do what I tell you to" Slowly he climbed the stairs heading towards her bedroom and began to stroke her hair, "If Diane comes into your room and asks you where mommy is, what do you say?"

She gulped. That _could _happen, Diane could actually ask where mommy was. But she would have to lie, even though she didn't want to. She had to; she promised her father that she wouldn't break the secret. "I have to say…" she started and took a deep breath, "that mommy left us. That she doesn't love us anymore and so she left town. We don't know where she is"

He grinned, thoroughly satisfied. This was just perfect. Katherine was so easy to manipulate. Just like the other children. "Good girl. Now it's time for bed. I'll see you in the morning"

She nodded and scrambled onto her small single bed, glancing up to her father as he tucked her in. Why was he doing this to her? It was wrong to tell a lie and he wanted her to tell lies to people. But it was also disobedient to reveal a secret and that is what they shared, their own little dirty secret.

Once his daughter was safely tucked into bed, Freddy silently left her side and ventured back down stairs. The babysitter was due at the house any minute and at last he could finally dispose of Loretta's corpse. A few minutes later the young babysitter had arrived and was now seated in the TV room as Freddy instructed her on how to deal with Katherine if his daughter decided to awaken from her sleep. "If she does wake up, just give her something to drink and then send her back to sleep. I don't want her up watching TV at such a late hour. Understand?"

Diane nodded curtly and swatted away a strand of her dirty fair hair, "Yes Mr Krueger"

He nodded once and swiftly left his home, causing the teenager to sigh in relief. There was something about Mr Krueger that had always freaked her out; maybe it was his presence in the roomor the way he looked at you. Something just wasn't right about him.

On the other side of Springwood loomed the ominous structure of the Power Plant; Fred Krueger's second home, his domain where he took his victims to torture and murder. The notorious Springwood Slasher stood feet before the raging fires that flickered wildly in the old furnaces in the depths of the boiler room. Sweat glistened off his forehead and with a tattered cloth her wiped the perspiration from his brow. To the left of his feet was the body of his wife, covered in several black bin bags. He quickly stuffed the cloth in his back pocket and bent down to tear a small gap in the bag, revealing his wife's pale and gaunt face. Around her neck and cheeks were black and blue abrasions from the fatalasphyxiation. A deep sigh left his throat. It was such a waste; things could have turned out differently if she had just stayed out of his room. But she was too curious for her own good and now it was her downfall. He would raise Katherine now, without his wife at his side. But maybe it would be for the best. The thoughts he owned and his way of life, he could teach them to his child. Twist her fragile little mind into what he wanted her to be. It seemed like the _ideal_ plan.

Slowly he stood and took a firm grasp of the end of the bin bag and dragged the corpse towards the furnace. But as he took another glance at the cadaver he couldn't help but feel a _tinge_ of guilt. He did love this woman once, a part of him still did. She was the mother of his child and his wife. However, he still murdered her. Didn't he? Then his feelings of love for her mustn't have been that strong. Damn it, she's dead now. It doesn't matter anymore. He would carry on without her.

Both of them would.

Without another thought he calmly opened the furnace door and hauled the corpse into the flames that quickly devoured the bags and the corpse. The flames danced vehemently upon the skin of the corpse, melting away her flesh to reveal the inner tissue and muscles of her body. A dark smile crept upon his face as he watched his wife's flesh sizzle and melt before him. And the smell, it was _so_ good.

A small shrill yelp bounced off the walls of her room as Katherine jolted up in bed. It was just a nightmare, the same nightmare she been having the past few days. It was her mother being strangled to death in front of her. Maybe she would never get that image out of her mind. She didn't even tell her father, fearing what he would say or do.

She swung her head towards her bedroom door as it creaked open to show Diane standing in the doorway, "You OK?"

"I had…a bad dream" she stuttered.

The teenager walked towards the bed, face filled with concern. "You did? Hey…come here" she sat on the bed, "You want to tell me about it?"

The child froze; as a voice in the back of her mind began to push it's way forward. Screaming over and over at her.

_Go on. Tell her. You can trust her. You have to let someone know what he did!_

She shook her head slightly. No. She couldn't tell. It was wrong. "I don't remember…I'm sorry"

Diane smiled, "It's okay. Just remember that dreams aren't real and they won't hurt you. Do you want something to drink?"

"No" she sighed, "I'm fine...um, can you keep the door open and put the landing light on? I don't like the dark"

"Yeah, of course" Diane muttered and as she turned to leave the small picture of Fred and Loretta Krueger upon the side dresserimmediately caught her eye. Mrs Krueger had been gone for a week now. She had heard from the neighbours how there was no sight of Loretta in the past week, while her husband kept quiet about his wife's disappearance. He always was a very reserved man, kept his business to himself. Maybe Katherine knew where her mother was. "Katherine…do you know where your mommy is? I haven't seen her lately"

Again that voice whispered inside Katherine's mind, over and over again. It just wouldn't stop.

_Tell her that Daddy strangled Mommy in the garden. You have to; he's going to get away with it. Tell her!_

Her teeth gritted together as she clamped her eyes shut, thrusting the voice to the back of her mind. He told her not to tell, it was a secret and it _couldn't_ be broken. "Um…she's…gone"

"Gone?" Diane murmured, "Where did she go?"

Katherine sat up in bed, sniffling back the tears. "Away…she left us. She doesn't love me and my daddy anymore"

Diane's face softened as she made her way back to the child, "Hey…don't cry. It's okay sweetheart. I'm sure your mommy will be back soon. I know she will. She probably had a fight with your daddy that's all"

She sighed softly and snuggled her head into Diane's chest, "I miss her"

"Ssh" the teenager cooed, "You'll be okay. You have your daddy"

The silence outside the house was suddenly shattered as a car screeched to a stop outside the garage. Her father was back. "Now, you get back to sleep" Diane whispered and placed the child back under her covers, "Good night. Sweet dreams"

Freddy tiredly entered his home and stared at the babysitter curiously as she descended the stairs, "Is something wrong with Katherine?"

The girl shook her head, "No, she's okay. She had a bad dream that's all"

"Really?" he cocked his head to the side, "Did she say what it was about?"

She reached over towards the coat stand for her jacket, "No, she never. She forgot what it was"

Freddy gave a curt nod and handed over some dollar bills, "Thanks for minding her"

"No problem. She's a real cute kid" she remarked, "Sorry for being so blunt, but where is Mrs Krueger?"

Steadily the blood in his veins began to boil, anger simmering inside as he glared at her. What a bitch! There she was questioning him about _his_ wife in _his_ house? "That Diane is none of your business. Now, get the hell out of my house and I won't need you to baby-sit anymore. Right? Now get out!"

Before she could react Diane was ushered out of the door that slammed behind her. Freddy growled and spun around towards the stairs, striding up them. Had Katherine mentioned something about Loretta? He had to find out.

He entered her room to find her still awake and sitting up in bed, nervous at the stern look upon his face as he approached her, "Did you say anything to Diane?" he hissed.

The child shook her head immediately, "No Daddy, I never said anything"

"You had better not be lying to me"

"I swear daddy" she cried, shivering as he pulled her onto his lap, "She asked me where mommy was and I told her what you wanted me to say…that she left us and she doesn't love us anymore"

A small smirk curled upon his face as she uttered these words. She was so easy to control. "That's my girl. Now, you're going back to kindergarten tomorrow, so I want you to say that to anyone who asks you where mommy is. You understand me?"

She swallowed apprehensively as he took her hand in his and looked up to him, "Remember it's a secret so…not a word"


	3. Fragile Mind

**Chapter 3: **Fragile Mind

Being back at Kindergarten had been pleasing for Katherine. She had always loved kindergarten. It was so good to have the chance to be relaxed and _not_ to have her father constantly watching her every move while she played out on the front yard. Making sure that she never disappeared out of his sight. For now she could do what she wished.

Numbly she sat in the corner of the room at a lone table in front of a huge piece of white paper while scattered around her desk was various colours of paint and paint brushes. A small white apron covered her chest and knees protecting her dungarees and t-shirt from being sprinkled in paint. Upon her paper was the carefully drawn figure of her mother dressed in her vibrant coloured dress. Her teacher had enquired at the start of the weekabout the whereabouts of her mother and seemed to be satisfied with her answer that '_her mother had left the household for some unknown reason' _but Katherine knew that the teacher would soon begin to ask more questions on her mother's whereabouts and she didn't have a notion on what to reply.

Katherine gazed over at her teacher Ms Burns, a kind hearted woman and an extremely popular teacher with the pupils. She was very persistent that each student became thoroughly involved in social activities during school and after school. It washer belief that it was essential for children to interact with each other to help with their social skills and everyday life with other children and adults. It would help build their self-esteem and develop the right attitude for their journey in life. Not only was she a kindergarten teacher but also she was a school councillor.

Ms Burns glanced over in the child's direction and smiled as she merrily walked over and flicked her black hair from her shoulders, "Katherine…so what have you painted?"

Katherine gulped and soon her gaze was back on the figure on her piece of paper, "My mommy"

Her teacher nodded and her emerald eyes scanned the figure, "This is good. Is it finished?"

"No" Katherine shook her head, "Not yet miss"

"OK. I'll let you finish it. I'll be back soon"

Shrugging her shoulders Katherine turned her attention back to her work and slowly began to use the variety of colours to draw another figure that stood beside mother. Two arms seemed to be outstretched towards the throat of her mother, strangling her mother. It was the same image that she saw every night when she closed her eyes. It plagued her nightmares and somehow it would never go away. She sniffled and quickly wiped away the stray tears that trickled down her face.

In the middle of the room chirpy giggling erupted from two of her fellow students and friends. Carrie and Emily. It had been nearly three days since she played with them. Ever since that day Katherine had started to become more reserved, less out-going that her usual bubbly self. She had missed her friends ever so much and it caused her heartache to see them out in the street playing and having fun while she was stuck in her home with her father.

Perhaps if her father ever brought her back to the park then just maybe she could have the opportunity to play with them. She could at last start to re-build their friendship that over the past week or so had been so fragile and shaky.

Footsteps broke Katherine's thoughts as her teacher started to venture over to her table. The picture. It had to be destroyed. Violently and discreetly the child quickly shredded the painting into pieces and dumped the remains into a small wastebasket and quickly she returned to her seat. "Where's your painting?" Ms Burns questioned as she reached the table.

"I-I didn't like it" Katherine replied sadly, "It mad me sad"

Her teacher knelt beside her and comfortingly placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay. You can paint another one tomorrow?"

Katherine smiled weakly and nodded, "Thank you miss"

"Good" Ms Burns muttered and quickly turned around to the rest of the class and cleared her throat as she glanced at her watch, "Now, everyone tidy up. It's home time"

It wasn't long until the school bus had arrived on Elm Street. The little frame of Katherine slowly climbed down from the steps of the bus and sighed softly as her eyes set upon her house several feet down to her left. No use in waiting about. She had to go in sometime.

As she entered her home her father's voice instantly boomed out from the kitchen, "Is that you Katherine?"

She straightened up, "Yes daddy" and trotted into the kitchen. Her father grinned and scooped her into his arms, "How was your day?"

"It was okay"

"Did anyone else ask you about your mom?" Freddy enquired.

Katherine quickly shook her head, "No daddy. They never. I swear"

He gave a small nod and pecked her lightly on her rosy cheek before setting her back on the ground, "Dinner is nearly ready. So, if you have any homework you do it now"

She silently nodded and sat at the table pulling her workbooks and pencil case out of her canvas bag. He was in a really chirpy mood. Not his usual tense self. Why was this? She gave her father a quick glimpse as he flicked on a small grey radio. An Elvis Presley song resonated from the radio that soon faded as a news bulletin interrupted.

A grim hoarse voice declared…_'Good afternoon. I'm Geoffrey Yale. This is just in. A young girl has been just reported missing this afternoon. Seven-year-old Rachel Harrison was last seen heading to school early this morning. But her teacher has revealed that she failed to arrive at Springwood Elementary school. The young girl was wearing a knee-length cream skirt with blue shirt. She has blue eyes with shoulder length blond hair. If anyone has any information on her whereabouts please contact the police_'

Katherine gulped. No wonder her father was in such a good mood. He had taken away that little girl. She knew it was her father. She had been in his room and seen all his gloves, the weapons he used to _kill_ the children. That was another dark secret that she was keeping from everyone in the street and in her school.

Silently without his daughter even noticing Freddy slid into the seat beside her. Her head shot up from the table in fright as he soothingly flicked her hair from her face. A small smirk grew on his face, "Katherine I have something to ask you" It had often concerned him whether she had been in his room on that fateful afternoon. "That day in the garden…did you at anytime when you where in the house go into my_ special_ room?"

Her bottom lip quivered and she stuttered, "Y-yes daddy. I'm sorry…I didn't mean to. The door creaked open…and I-I…I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me, please"

Freddy gently hushed her, "Ssh. Now, you're not to go into that room ever again. It's not a safe place for little girls. Also I keep some of my special…items in that room for my work. I think you know what they are"

"Yes" she whispered, "I swear daddy I won't tell anyone"

He grinned slyly, "I know you won't" and kissed her forehead. "Now, get back to your homework"

Freddy sighed and left the kitchen to the basement where he headed straight towards his special room. His right hand slipped into his back pocket where a small photograph of his newest victim Rachel Harrison was folded in two. With a sadistic grin he pinned it next to his other victims. It was more than another child's life destroyed, but another family was torn apart.

**x x x **

When Saturday arrived Freddy had a surprise in store for his traumatized daughter, a trip to the park. He evidently was still in a good mood after his kidnap and murder of Rachel Harrison in mid-week.

Both father and daughter strolled along the path towards a small bench. Katherine couldn't wait to finally play with her friends again. It appeared as though she was waiting forever. Once at the bench the little child began to walk towards the row of swings to her right, but she was pulled back towards the bench.

"Come here" Freddy cooed and hauled her onto his lap.

"What did I do daddy?"

He chuckled, "Nothing princess. I just don't want you playing with _them_. I don't want them to hurt you"

Her eyes widened in shock, "Hurt me? But they're my friends"

Her father corrected her, "You _think_ they are. But in actual fact they aren't" Katherine titled her head to the side, confused at his answer. He smiled at her bewildered expression and drew her close, "They may play with you in school and in the park or in our street…but they're using you. In the end they'll always hurt you. They'll tease you…bully you…turn on you…and then you'll be _alone_"

"I haven't done anything to hurt them," Katherine sobbed.

"I know sweetie. But you have to understand that is the way they'll turn out. I know that they seem so kind to you…however soon they'll end up to be the little _bitches_ they are. They'll start to call you nasty names. And I'm sure you _don't_ want friends like that, do you?"

Sadly she cast her gaze over towards her friends, as they played to their hearts content on the swings. She had known them for the last two years and had played with them for nearly every week. Would they really betray her and start to tease and bully her? It didn't make any sense. But her father was always right.

_Always_.

Her father yet again shattered her thoughts as he murmured in her ear "Do you need them Katherine…as your friends?"

She snuggled her face against his red and green sweater and replied, "No, I don't"

It was really working. The manipulation, the careful control he was asserting on her life. Every part of her existence would be altered. Her social development such as her relationship with children would be greatly effected and Freddy _knew_ this. In time she would become an introverted child. Her mind was so fragile that he could twist her into anything he wanted her to be.


	4. Changes

**Chapter Four: **Changes

Just over a year and a half had passed. During that time Katherine was certainly or had certainly changed in her personality. Gone was the happy, outgoing and chirpy laughing child and in its place was a deeply shy, introverted and sombre girl. The cause of this dramatic change was through the last 18months of constant control by her manipulative father and the effect of her missing her mother.

Also over the last 18 months the _Springwood Slasher_ had continued his 'special work' and had brutally murdered five more innocent children, two of which where in his daughter's class in school. Katherine knew deep down that her father had murdered them and she had kept quiet, not wanting to anger him. Freddy was very insistent that she should never venture into the basement and especially his special room unless he was with her saying that there were many dangerous items that would harm her.

Her home life had considerably changed as now she was being groomed into doing the housework that her mother would usually do. But it was small basic things, like washing the dishes, brushing and mopping the kitchen floor among other small tasks. She didn't want to do them but knew that her father had a nasty temper when she protested and so said nothing and silently got on with her work.

It was a Thursday evening and the child was finishing clearing away the dishes and cutlery from the evening meal. Freddy was down in the basement no doubt pondering on whom would his next impending victim be. He gave Katherine strict instructions not to interrupt him during his time in his special room. The exhausted child sighed as she placed the last piece of cutlery in the drawer and made her way towards the small kitchen table. Uneasily she glanced at the door to the basement and strained to hear the sound of a metal being scraped upon metal as though something was being sharpened. It was more than likely her father's steel clawed glove being prepared for his next merciless kill.

Her eyes flicked over to several small newspaper articles that her father had cut out from the papers over the last few weeks. The headlines of the articles were basically about the horrific details of the murders of the last two victims. Beth Walker who she had sat beside in school and a little boy named Ethan Anderson from the next street over. Most of the words she could barely understand but she continued to scan the page and study the pictures of the children before they had perished.

There was another article that caught her attention, but before she could even look at it closely the booming voice of Freddy pierced the silence, "Katherine!" he hissed, "I've told you before not to look at them articles. They are not for you to read"

Katherine flinched as he snatched the articles off the table, "I'm sorry Daddy. I won't read them again. I promise"

Freddy's face softened as his daughter's eyes began to fill with tears. He could never stay angry with her for long. "Sweet heart. I've got something for you"

She sniffled away the tears and looked up, her brown eyes wide with curiosity, "You do?"

He smiled a little and motioned for her to wait. She watched as he left for the basement and seconds later he arrived back with a small canvas bag grasped in his hand and with his other free hand he pulled out a small doll with short blond curly hair. Katherine examined the toy closely knowing that this belonged to someone. No, it couldn't be. It was Beth's doll. Gradually she lifted her head towards her father's and smiled as best as she could. "Thank you"

Freddy grinned and kissed the top of her head. "Good. Go and get yourself ready for bed"

With a curt nod she grabbed her new 'doll' and trotted out of the kitchen quickly making her way up to her room. Deep inside she was disturbed that the doll in her hand belonged to a child who was now dead in some horrible fashion, which her father had committed.

X X X X

The school bell pierced the air signalling the end of another week at school to the delight of the pupils. The eager children packed away their books and pencils and waited for their teacher Ms Burns of the last two years to allow them to depart the room.

Katherine stood shyly at her desk listening quietly to the pupils at either side of her as they chatted about what they planned to do for their weekend. Inside she envied them and was maybe a tad jealous.

"Come on everyone. In a straight line please" Ms Burns commanded and then led her class out of the room and down the small corridor towards the exit of the school. As Katherine began to exit the doorway Ms Burns called her back along with her father Freddy. "Mr Krueger, I'd like to talk to you if I may?"

Freddy stared at her in distrust for a few seconds then replied, "I'm very busy…"

"But" she cut in, "It's to do with Katherine"

Katherine gulped worryingly. What did she do?

"Please. It will only take a few minutes"

He nodded sharply in accord and clutched Katherine's hand squeezing it slightly looking down at her. She glimpsed up, knowing that he was getting angry. He hated all these meetings with teachers and thought they were meaningless.

They entered a small side office to Katherine's classroom that was Ms Burns's office. Freddy sat in one of the free seats in front of the huge oak desk while Katherine sat at his side rather nervously.

"I just want to talk about Katherine's behaviour in school," the teacher stated as she slid into her seat facing the father and daughter.

"Behaviour?" Freddy retorted, "What has she done?"

"Nothing. Your daughter is very well behaved. It's just her social behaviour with her fellow pupils" Ms Burns muttered, "She doesn't interact with them both in the classroom and during recess. She hardly talks to them or play with them. She's seems…very withdrawn"

"And what is wrong with that?" Freddy argued.

"Mr Krueger, you need to understand that a child needs to intermingle with other children to help her socially in the short term and long term. It would help her self esteem and psychological well being"

"I don't see why I should force my daughter to do anything she doesn't' wish to do. If she doesn't want to socialise with the other children, then so be it" Freddy hissed.

The teacher sighed and turned her attention towards Katherine who hadn't uttered a word. "Katherine. Is there anyone teasing you in class or in the playground?"

Katherine blinked once and quickly shook her head, "No miss"

"Then why aren't you playing with your fellow pupils? Are they not inviting you to play with them?"

"They are Ms Burns. But I like to play by myself" Katherine replied. For some strange reason she had grown to like playing by herself, she had gotten used to it.

A small smirk crept upon Freddy's face and soon disappeared as Ms Burns diverted her attention back to him. He straightened up and raised an eyebrow, "Is that all? As I have some errands to attend to"

She sighed and stood from her seat, "Yes. Thank you for talking to me. I'll see you on Monday Katherine"

The timid child looked up and nodded, "Yes miss. Goodbye"

Ms Burns watched as they vacated the room. Something wasn't right here. She couldn't put her finger on it, but Katherine was never like the way she was now. Something had changed her or someone.

Later that evening at about 9pm Katherine had just settled in her room ready for bed while her father was in his basement conjuring up a plan to hopefully frame someone for his crimes. Sure he loved to kill the children, but he knew that someday he would eventually be caught seeing as there were rumours circulating in town that perhaps outside help from such as the FBI would aid the investigation. So what better way to evade jail by planting evidence on somebody else?

There were several old beggars and alcoholics that would occasionally snoop about the power plant looking for somewhere to sleep during the night and he had discovered that one of the old alcoholics named Benjamin Clarke was convicted of a crime in a nearby town about fifteen years ago. It was something to do with kidnapping a small child but he was caught and put in jail for a few years since he had pleaded guilty. Once he was freed he moved to Springwood and soon became redundant from his job, made homeless and fell into alcoholism.

Freddy had taken some notes of the man's comings and goings from the plant and seemed satisfied that this would deem a suitable person to frame. The odd time Benjamin would use an old abandoned car to sleep in during the night and would try to find a way into the power plant.

It seemed a good possibility. But he had to find some way to plant evidence on the old man. He had to think, really think. And hopefully when Benjamin Clarke was convicted of the crimes then Freddy could focus his full attention on Katherine.


	5. Wrongfully Accused

**Chapter 5: **Wrongfully Accused

Another year had passed in Springwood and Freddy's plan to incriminate the homeless drunk Benjamin Clarke was coming to fruition. The visits of Clarke to the power plant were becoming more frequent and the man had discovered a few blades and other sharp instruments that had Freddy had left lying about the place. These deadly devices were used in murdering the last several children over the past year.

Freddy had also created a new bladed glove and again used it on another few killings but had carefully used a glove when handling the new 'claw' hopefully not leaving any fingerprints that would tie him to the slaughtering of the children and thus leading him to be arrested.

He had left the glove in the boiler room where he knew that Clarke had ventured into a few times, but as for Clarke handling the glove that was unknown. But Freddy was hopeful. Over the past few months he had made some anonymous calls to the police indicating that he had seen some suspicious activity over at the power plant. A few investigations were carried out and some of the blades where discovered.

His next move and the most _significant_ one would be to at last send an anonymous letter to the police pointing out that a man, Benjamin Clarke,was seen leaving and entering the power plant over the last week or so. The quicker he completed the incrimination of Clarke the better.

The rumours that had been circulating about the FBI coming to the town to help the investigation were completely accurate. Over the past months several detectives had arrived and the pursuit of the Springwood Slasher had increasedbyten fold. Therefore the areas where Freddy had originally preyed for children would have to be abandoned and he turned his attention to hunting for children in pastures new.

As for Katherine she had remained quiet about what her father was getting up to, keeping out his way and not venturing into the basement without his consent. His attitude towards his daughter had completely changed, more domineering and somehow she had adjusted to it and through this she was beginning to be teased at school and was frequently being typed as a school outcast.

But another change in Freddy's mood was his temperament with Katherine. The strain of raising a child was taking his toll on him and occasionally he would go into short fits of rages, shouting at her and the odd time would smash cutlery. Even once he was inches from hitting her, but kept his cool and refrained from doing so.

In the kitchen of their home Freddy was finishing his letter at the kitchen counter while Katherine concentrated on her homework at the table. Her pencil danced across the page of her notebook as she finished the last sentence of her essay. She quickly re-read her work and began to tidy her work away, glancing up to her father wondering what he was up to now.

Freddy turned around to her and ordered, "Let me see your work"

Obediently she gave him her book and he gave it a quick check, nodding in acceptance of her work. She gave a small smile and again took a swift glance at the letter surprising herself as she courageously asked, "Daddy? Can I ask you a question, please?"

He nodded curtly.

"What's that for?" she asked, pointing at the letter.

Smirking, Freddy replied. "Just a letter I need to send. That's all sweetie" He went back to his letter and slipped it into his back pocket, he would need to send it.

_Soon._

**X X X X X**

Come Saturday Freddy had brought his daughter to the park, seeing as this was their usual routine every weekend. But instead of Katherine joyfully playing on the array of swings, slides or other attractions she was seated at the fountain near the play area drawing on her sketchpad. She had grown accustomed to being alone in the park, minding her own business.

As usual the park was crowded with children closely being watched by their parents and a few police officers and FBI agents in civilian clothing, waiting to seize any opportunity if the killer decides to snatch another child.

The little figure of Katherine glanced up at the mid-day sun that beamed down from the baby blue sky. She swept her hair out of her eyes and let her eyes drift over towards the children playing several feet from her position. She knew some of them, especially Matthew Harley with his ruffled dark hair and sparkling green eyes. He always seemed to want to talk to her in school and had constantly tried to get her to smile, which she had done occasionally. He caught her gaze and gave her his usual chirpy grin, waving, "Hey Katherine"

Her body tensed up and instantly she gathered her belongings, needing to get away from him in case he decided to talk to her and if that was the case then her father was be infuriated. Hurriedly she walked across the grass of the park towards a bench where her father sat reading the morning paper.

As she sat beside him he placed down his paper, staring at her curiously, "What's wrong princess?"

She fiddled with the rim of her cardigan and responded, "A boy tried to talk to me. But I didn't want to, so I came back over here"

Nodding silently Freddy gazed at the children near the fountain for a few seconds and slid an arm around her shoulders, "OK"

As he was about to turn his attention back to his paper a sudden commotion from behind caused him to twist his head around to listen to the conversation as something was mentioned about a suspect was found. Two women stood at the kerb, chatting about the breaking news.

"I just heard on the news, they've got a suspect. They're going to arrest him any day soon" one of the women declared.

"Who? Who is it?"

The woman shook her head, "No. They never mentioned his name. I'm going to head down the station and see if I can get any information from Lt Thompson"

Her friend nodded and the women went on their way, leaving Katherine stunned seeing as she overheard the little discussion too. If they knew who the killer was then the police would soon be coming after her father. And if they arrested him she would be taken away and would _never_ see him for the rest of her life and she didn't want that to happen.

**X X X X X**

It was the end of the school day on Monday and to Katherine's confusion her father still wasn't arrested, he was still a free man. Why was this? Was the news of the suspect nothing but lies? She bit her bottom lip in thought, not paying attention to her teacher as she explained several mathematics questions on the board. Her brown eyes suddenly jerked over towards the door as it creaked open, revealing another teacher.

"Excuse me Miss Burns? May I have a word with you please?"

Ms Burns nodded, "Of course" she turned to the class, "Continue with questions 3, 4 and 5"

Katherine watched with utter curiosity as her teacher left the room leaving the door slightly ajar. Slowly, she rose from her seat edging closer to the door while her fellow pupils talked away to each other not bothering on tackling the math questions. As she reached the door the tête-à-tête that she heard caused her heart to sink with agony.

"I'm telling you the truth they've arrested him. This morning at the power plant"

"Are you _sure_?"

"Yes. They've charged him with the murders. The police are making a statement this evening at 7pm"

This wasn't happening, Katherine just couldn't believe and she wouldn't. They had captured her father and now she was alone. Her eyes began to water and she jolted back to her seat, urging herself not to cry.

Her head jerked up as the bell pierced through the air, signalling the end of the school day. Papers rustled and chairs scraped along the ground as the children began to get ready to go home. But where would she go? She had no home now.

The door flew open as Ms Burns charged in smiling, "OK. You're dismissed. Don't forget to do chapter 9 for tomorrow and to finish them maths questions"

Her class nodded and filed out of the room into the corridor that was now filled with other students and a few parents that where waiting for their children. Katherine moved down the corridor a few feet and then halted in her tracks, contemplating on why her teacher hadn't informed her that her father was arrested.

Soon her questions were answered as a familiar voice called her name, "Katherine"

Her eyes locked with her fathers as he stood a few feet from her, grinning. Gradually her mouth popped open in happiness and she immediately charged into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Daddy" she whispered, "I thought they caught you"

Freddy chuckled, "Me? They'll never get me; they've got Benjamin Clarke. He's the one who killed the children. Isn't he?"

She stared into his eyes and nodded in agreement, "Yes"


	6. A Taste of Medicine

**Warning**: There will be some minor violence in this chapter.

**Chapter 6: **A Taste of Medicine

A year had passed in Springwood since Benjamin Clarke's trial had come to a conclusion. The verdict was guilty on several accounts of kidnap, manslaughter and murder of the dead children. The local Police Department and the FBI were highly praised in bringing the supposed murdered to justice and the whole town was overjoyed that the 'Springwood Slasher' was finally where he belonged in jail. They could now go on with their lives, in peace.

But if they only knew that the real wrongdoer for these crimes was free, living with his daughter. Katherine was the only person in the town who knew this terrifying secret and she had also noticed her father had been as of late trying to contain his anger and occasionally he would unleash it at small things that annoyed him and would in turn curse harshly in front of her. Even sometimes he would smash plates, ornaments and other small pieces of furniture against the wall, hoping to vent out his fury. For some strange reason he didn't seem to care if Katherine was in the room witnessing this. It was the only way he could release his infuriation.

But soon they would both realise they he would turn his attention of setting free his rage out on her.

It was a warm June afternoon and just a week after Katherine's tenth birthday. She had just arrived home from a long tiring day at school and it was no surprise to her to find her father drinking in the kitchen. Several cans of beer were scatted on the table while music blared from the radio. Her father had skipped another day off work and his explanation to his present employers was that he was sick. It seemed to Katherine that Freddy was missing more and more days off work with each passing month and his drinking habits were becoming worse. Freddy however couldn't give a shit. In his mind he could easily get another job if he was sacked.

Slowly, the young girl edged into the kitchen and silently watched as her father took another swig at this can of beer. He glared at his child and sneered, "And what are you looking at?"  
Katherine didn't reply, only lowered her head and quickly made her way over to the kitchen counter.

His grip on his can of beer tightened and slowly he crushed it. He stood and whirled around to his daughter, pure venom burning in his icy blue eyes. "I'm talking to you!" he spat.

Shaking with fear she turned to face him. Was this the way he was with the children before he killed them? Was this the way he looked and acted like? With so much hate?

Katherine inhaled deeply, beginning to stutter out a reply, "Daddy…I don't like you drinking. It makes you…angry"

He laughed bitterly and stooped slightly to stare into her face, "Like I really _care_ what you like and don't like?"

"But daddy…"

Like lightening Freddy raised his hand, clenching it into a fist, "Don't you dare talk back"

Instinctively Katherine froze, raising her hands to protect her face. Was he really going to hit her? Beat her like he did his victims? Nervously she peered through her fingers, waiting with severe apprehension for his fist to connect with the side of her face. But it didn't happen.

Freddy has somehow managed to repress his anger to his surprise, "Get upstairs now. Before I really do something that you'll regret"

She stifled a sob and rushed pass him, grabbing her school bag from the floor on her way towards the stairs. Once at the top of the landing she could hear her father mumbling profanities to himself while kicking chairs against the wall. She yelped and charged into her bedroom.

Freddy angrily paced the kitchen, murmuring fiercely, "Little brat. Why can't she do what she's told? She's just like her mother…disobedient. It's about time she had some strict discipline…" a treacherous grin grew across his face at this proposition, "Yeah, it's about time"

**X X X X X**

For the next few days Freddy had managed to sooth his daughter's nerves by spoiling her with trips to the mall and the park. Tricking her into a false sense of security. To Katherine it appeared that her father was controlling his anger, beginning to be more relaxed and not as tense. But to Freddy it was a façade, as the next time that Katherine would dare to step out of line he would punish her. Not severely, but enough to let her know that if she didn't obey him that she would have to disciplined, to be given a 'dose' of her medicine. Ever since the day he first held her in his arms in the hospital, he had always sworn that he would never lay a finger on his child. But probably this was the only way to keep her in line, to keep her under _his_ control.

Seeing as school was over for the school year Freddy had treated Katherine to a meal at the local pizzeria to her delight. They talked and joked together, having a normal father-daughter relationship and it was something that Katherine had deeply craved for a long time. They were happy.

"You enjoy this afternoon princess?" Freddy asked.

She nodded, "Yes daddy. I had a great time. Did you?"

"Yeah. I had a good time"

She smiled as he ruffled her wavy hair as they headed across the car park towards their car. She loved him when he was this way with her…gentle, kind and loving. The way she knew he could be. Just before that day in the garden. Could it be like this forever?

_Maybe. _

During their journey back to their home on Elm Street a sudden unnerving feeling was beginning to form in the pit of Katherine's stomach. She had this gut instinct that she had forgotten to do something for her father, something that he had always insisted that she should do. Something to do with a household chore…then it dawned on her when she saw her bedroom window. Her room wasn't in the condition that he would be pleased of.

As the car pulled to a halt she swiftly climbed out of the car and trotted over to the door, eager for her father to unlock the door so she could redeem her mistake before he caught her out.

Suspiciously Freddy eyed his daughter as he took out his front door key, "You seem very anxious to get into the house, hmm?"

She gave a timid nod.

"Why is that?"

"I-I…" she stammered, trying in vain to conjure up an explanation.

He narrowed his eyes; "You've forgot to do something for me, haven't you?"

Katherine hung her head in shame, "Yes. I'm sorry…I didn't notice until we came home..."

He unlocked the door and promptly nudged his daughter into the house, slamming the door behind him with such speed that it caused her to yelp in surprise. "You know that whatever I tell you to do, you do it right there and then! Now whenever you fucking feel like it!" he roared.

Freddy yanked her towards him by the scruff of her t-shirt, his rage abruptly taking over. "Daddy…please don't," she pleaded.

He in return grinned, his eyes gleaming with wickedness and with a deep chuckle he tugged her towards the basement door. "Katherine, I think it's about time I gave you a taste of some medicine for being disobedient"

Her world began to spin as he uttered that word – medicine – he was going to beat her. But he would he kill her like he did to her mother?

"No!" she shrieked, trying in vain to break the grip on her t-shirt, "I'm sorry!"

Freddy ignored her cries and pushed her onto the basement floor as he stepped off the bottom step. Her legs shook as she rose to her feet, wishing and praying that this was a bad dream and she was going to wake up any second.

The door to the secret room was unlocked by a small silver key taken from Freddy's back pocket. He then spun back to Katherine forcefully grabbing her hair, hauling her into the room and then savagely ramming her small frame into the side of a small wooden bench. Her screams of agony echoed in the room as she slumped to the ground.

Her face was streaming with tears as she looked up to her father, begging through her sobs for him to stop. But they were not heeded as he heinously slapped her face, resulting in her gaining a busted lip.

Freddy moved to the other side of the room and pulled out a small drawer, unravelling a brown canvas bag. He smirked, not having feeling such a rush of power like this since his last killing nearly two years before. From the bag he pulled out his bladed glove and slid onto his right hand, clicking each blade loudly. He peered over his shoulder at Katherine as she crouched in the corner of the room, consumed in fear.

His right hand reached out, each finger blade of his glove dragging along a piece of metal plating on the wall sending out a ear-splitting screech.

Katherine screamed and jerked her head in her direction, mouth agape with horror. He still had his glove. She had always believed that he disposed of it after the court case.

Slowly, Freddy inched towards her with a sly smile across his face. "Daddy" she whimpered as he lifted his right glove hand into the air, "Please don't…kill me. Don't kill me like you did mommy! I promise to be good. Don't kill me!"

He stopped before her and gradually brought his hand to his side, tapping his index blade against his trousers and crouched in front of her, "Kill you sweetheart? I'm not going to kill you…I'm just playing with you" he chuckled, eyes sparkling with mischief.

She sobbed with relief as he placed his glove on the bench behind her. The traumatised child began to get to her knees when he pushed her back onto her side, "You're staying here tonight"

Her mouth quivered as he walked out of the room closing it behind him, "No! Don't leave me in here!" Scrambling onto her feet she ran towards the door, slamming it with her fist imploring for him to let her free. "Please let me out daddy!"

Freddy coolly lit a cigarette and locked the door, leaving his the basement and the thought of freeing his daughter from his room not even crossing his mind.

Exhausted and frightened Katherine sagged onto the cold floor, gazing helplessly at the pictures of the murdered children pinned to the walls and then at the bladed glove on the bench. Would he have really used it on her? Who knows? But there was one thing she was sure of and that was if he had physically abused her once, he would do it again.


	7. Just Another Day

**Warning: **Some violence towards a minor. Also there is a scene of other abuse but I've decided not to write too much detail in this chapter, as I don't want my account deleted again. But I may consider on putting the full-uncensored version on adultfanfictiondotnet at a later time if you're interested. Any questions please let me know.

**Chapter 7**: Just Another Day

It had been 22 months since Freddy Krueger had physically abused his young daughter Katherine. It was nearing the end of the school year and Katherine was steadily approaching her 13th birthday. Sitting at the back of her History class Katherine waited patiently for the bell to signal the end of another school week. Her long wavy brown hair covered her neck and a small bruise on her collarbone, a result of a beating from her father two weeks previously.

The beatings were now just another part of her life and she had now grown accustomed to it. At the start she would receive a 'beating' when she had stepped out of line, but now it was on a regular occurrence, perhaps one or two times a month. However, it just wasn't physical torture that she was being given, but she was being mentally and emotionally abused too. Despite it all she still wouldn't consider telling him. Her father was the _only_ person in her eyes that she could trust and so she could never betray him.

Recently in school she was being viewed as the social outcast and was often ridiculed and teased by her fellow classmates. There was one pupil however who would occasionally try to talk to her, attempt to get her to open up a little. His name was Matthew Reid who was in her year and two of her classes. He lived a few doors down from her and would regularly see her in the park whenever she was brought there. But on every occasion she would ignore him, as Freddy had convinced her that little boys would only use her for 'one thing'. But it made her think, why did that give him the right to do those things to her in her room? It was only in the last few months ever since her body was beginning to change that her father would touch her in that way and it made her skin crawl every time he placed his hands on her.

Katherine's head jerked up from her desk as the shrill bell sounded breaking through her thoughts. Quickly she gathered up her small backpack and blue folder and stood quietly at the back, waiting for the other pupils to leave first. She couldn't help but feel envious as she listened in on some of her conversations of how they were going to spend their weekends with trips to the bowling alley, cinema, the mall or a day away to one of neighbouring cities. Sometimes she hated them for it and wished that they were in her shoes even just for one night.

Smiling at her teacher she exited the room and swiftly made her way down the hall to her grey steel locker. She chewed her bottom lip as she swirled the small knob around several times for her combination code and yanked open the locker. Rummaging through the contents she pulled a heavy black textbook and then slammed the door shut. She froze as she could hear snide comments from two girls to her left, "There's scaredy Kat! Meow!"

Sniffling back a few tear she strode forward onwards towards the exit with the cruel laughter of the girls ringing in her ears. As she exited the school a voice instantly called out to her left, "Katherine"

Nervously she cast an uneasy glance to the owner of the voice, Matthew Reid with standing with a few of his friends. He waved at her and beckoned her towards him. But she ignored him and hurried onwards down the steps towards the sidewalk.

A long agitated sigh left the young boy's lips as he ran a hand through his black hair as he wondered how he could get Katherine to stop and talk, even just for a few minutes. He just wanted to know her better, perhaps be her friend. But it was fruitless so far.

Katherine's plimsolls flapped softly upon the pavement as she headed home to Elm Street. Her long grey skirt flowed around her slim legs as she stopped at the side of the road and with a quick look to her right and left she made her way across to Sycamore Street, which was a few blocks from her house. Her pace quickened once her eye caught a glimpse of her watch. She knew he didn't like her to be late he was very suspicious that she would be talking to someone that she wasn't meant to. That person was Lt Donald Thompson and it seemed from the way her father reacted around Lt Thompson that he had a very strong dislike of the man. She knew it was either to do with the fact Thompson was a member of the police force or it was due to him being one of the bullies that ridiculed her father when he was in school.

Shifting her backpack the young girl headed into Elm Street. As she did so her hands began to shake ever so slightly as she advanced down the sidewalk. She mentally berated herself, '_Stop it. Just calm down_'

But it was pointless she would never be relaxed being around him, the feeling of undeterred dread would always be in her heart whenever she was in her home with him and she hated it. It was like her home was her own private 'hell' and he was the devil himself.

Her book quivered again as she turned into her garden path. Her house loomed before her. 1428 Elm Street. Inching forward she took deep breaths, trying to keep her composure. A clammy right hand grasped the handle and turned it to the left, opening the door. From the kitchen she could hear the local radio station and the rustling of the newspaper. The door closed gently behind her and she stood silently in front of the hallway leading down to the kitchen. "Here I go," she murmured to herself and gradually she moved down the hallway.

At the large oval table was her father who was wearing his favourite red and green sweater as usual. "I'm home daddy," Katherine croaked.

With a grin Freddy placed his paper down and turned in his chair to face her, "Hey princess, come here"

Marching over to him she obediently leaned towards his face to kiss him on the cheek. Satisfied he began to stroke her wavy hair, enquiring, "How was your day? Did anyone bully you?"

"It was okay. I never got as teased as much"

"That's good" he muttered, "Have you much homework to do?"

She nodded, "Yes daddy"

"OK. You do your homework straight away and when your finished I want you to come back down, understand?" he commanded.

Katherine gave a quick nod and instantly knew that she should have voiced her reply as her father clutched a handful of her hair, jerking her head back slightly as he hissed, "I didn't hear you, you little brat"

She gulped anxiously, "Yes sir"

A sly smirk grew on his lips and slowly he trailed his fingers out of her hair, "Go up to your room"

"Yes daddy" she murmured and quickly spun on her heel into the hallway and straight up the stairs to her bedroom at the front of the house. Once in the confines of her room Katherine immediately broke down in tears, her body trembling uncontrollably as she sat on the edge of her bed. It surprised her the way she was crying, she should be used to the way he was with her, his name calling the mental torture. But it was hard to keep the tears at bay.

She wiped the tears from her face and yanked out the small drawer of her side dresser, rummaging through the various pieces of notebooks and papers before finally clasping her fingers around a small black and white old photograph of her mother, Loretta. "I miss you mummy," she sobbed, kissing it softly. She had hidden the picture from her father a few years back, just before the beatings had started. Other photos of her mother were destroyed by her father as it he was stating that her mother never existed and it hurt her considerably that her father could be so cold towards the memory of her mother. But in the end Katherine knew that he was nothing but a cold-blooded murderer who had killed her.

**x x x x**

Three hours had passed and the young child was now occupied with carrying out her household chores. Freddy was now adamant that Katherine would carry out the basic chores that a grown woman would do in the household. It was as though Katherine was the submissive slave and her father was the master.

Katherine's frail hand wiped the sweat from her brow as she began to yet again scrub her blood stained t-shirt. _There had to be some way of getting rid of the blood,_ she thought musingly. Slowly, she placed the t-shirt into the opened washing machine and poured some white washing powder in. Her fingers danced over the buttons as she punched them for the correct temperature for the wash. Slamming the door shut she pressed a large grey button and leaned against the machine as it roared into action. It would take about 45mins and then she could finally relax.

From across her position lay the entrance to her father's 'secret room'. It had always fascinated her ever since she stepped into it on that day in the garden. There were carefully created bladed gloves, some of them had small razors were the fingers would be, while some with long blades and others had spikes and nails. It had often crossed her mind when her father had created them, how long it took and what glove he used on what victim?

Pushing herself from the washing machine young Katherine crept towards the room, as if some powerful force was hypnotizing her, luring her to it. Her eye flickered upwards towards the stairs hoping that he wouldn't come down to check on her. Both her arms stretched out in front of her, reaching for the steel handle and gently she eased the door open. There was a slight screech that echoed in the basement, causing her to halt her actions. Again her eyes peeked over her shoulders towards the basement door at the top of the stairs, but still there was no sight of her father.

She chewed at her bottom lip and pulled the door open, stepping inside the room where her gaze instantaneously fell upon the bladed steel claw on the bench at the back of the room. It was hooked on small nail embedded in a small plank of wood that was attached to the wall. To her left was a fairly tall shelf with small mementos of her father's victims, such as old tattered teddy bears and dolls, several sharp bloodied knives, screws and nails, a thick heavy sledge hammer and an old woven cloth that was dirty and splattered in blood.

On the bench was a large black book, more than likely pictures and newspaper articles of all his killings. To the right was a framed photograph of herself taken a few months previously in the park. Taking a few steps further into the room Katherine warily reached out with her fingertips to trace the index blade of the bladed claw.

A figure silently slid into the room inched up behind her, clenching his fists in pure fury. "What the fuck did I tell you about coming in here?" Freddy barked.

Squealing with fright, Katherine swirled around to face him, "Daddy…"she stuttered, "I'm sorry"

His eyes gleamed with ferocity, "Enough of your pathetic apologies!"

She quivered and tried to step out of his reach. But he advanced forward and raised his right hand that swiftly connected to her cheek, impacting on her flesh so fiercely that she collapsed to the ground. Instinctively her hands flew up to cover her face in self-defence and soon her sobs filled the room, her salty tears now mixing in with her blood that trickled from her busted lip.

"You must really like disobeying me and getting punished?" Freddy remarked as he started to unbuckle his brown belt, "Don't you, you little bitch?"

"No!" she cried, "Please don't. I won't come in here ever again!"

Her pleas of forgiveness and mercy fell on deaf ears as Freddy lifted the belt high off the ground. He chuckled maliciously and kicked her onto her stomach where she tucked her knees under her arms, bracing herself for what was to come.

After a few seconds of tense silence the air was quickly filled with the deafening screams of Katherine as the buckle of the belt connected with her body, ripping through her t-shirt and tearing at her skin. There was seven strikes in total and after the final one Freddy crouched down at Katherine's side and yanked her face up to his, "Do you want to end up like your mother?"

"No sir" she replied.

"Then do what your fucking told!" he snapped.

She took a deep breath and nodded, "Yes daddy"

He rose to his feet and pointed at the doorway, ordering, "Out now. Up to your room"

Pain soared through her back as she scampered out of the room, moving as fast as she could up to her bedroom. As she entered the room she slithered to the ground, wincing as she rested her back against her bedroom door. Stupid. She was stupid, it was no surprise that he acted like that and it was all her fault. Now just a few days after her old wounds had healed she now had several new ones to tend to.

**x x x x**

Half an hour later Katherine stood timidly at the top of the stairs, now dressed in a cream knee length nightdress with her wounds now treated with anti-septic cream and bandages. She was in two minds as whether to venture downstairs, still unsure if her father had calmed down from earlier.

She was just about to turn back to her bedroom when her father's voice pierced the air, "Katherine"

Her body froze and gradually her head turned to face him at the bottom step, "Yes daddy?"

"Have you learnt your lesson from earlier?" he enquired.

"Yes sir. I have"

He smiled, "Good. Get yourself washed, you're going to bed" She nodded once, "Yes daddy" She stepped into the bathroom and began to brush her teeth, not noticing her father as he stood in the doorway a perverse smile carved on his face. He disappeared out of view while Katherine finished splashing ice-cold water over her face. After drying her face she switched off the light and trotted down the landing towards her room. Freddy appeared in the doorway of his room and gestured his daughter over to him for a goodnight kiss. She complied and kissed him softly on his cheek, murmuring 'goodnight'.

Katherine walked back to her bedroom door and clasped her hand around the handle, tugging gently, but to her surprise it was locked. She turned it again, tugging more fiercely but again it wouldn't budge. Turning to her father, her face was filled with confusion. He cocked his head to the side, questioning, "Where do you think you're going to?"

"To my room sir, to bed" she whimpered.

He took a few quick steps towards her and tipped her face up so he could stare directly into her eyes, "You're not sleeping in your room tonight" he smirked, "You're sleeping in daddy's room"

A chill went through her spine, "Please daddy no"

He drew her face close to his and crushed his lips against hers, kissing her roughly. She squirmed within his grasp as his hand clasped over hers and quickly he broke the kiss, panting, "It's time for your special medicine, honey"

He trailed her across the hall into his room, closing the door behind him and then there was a small click as he locked the door. Behind the walls of his room you could barely make out Katherine's whimpers and her constant begging for him to stop his heinous deeds. Fifteen minutes passed and inside the room Katherine lay limply on her father's bed, her body turned away from him with the quilt covers covering her torso. Her nightdress was torn and scattered on the grey carpet while her new bandages were ripped from her back. Freddy was stretched on the bed just in his black trousers; he glanced at Katherine and slithered down so that her back was pressed against his chest. His right arm trailed down her shoulder towards her waist where he squeezed it delicately, before letting it rest on her stomach. He breathed in the scent from her hair and arched his head down to kiss her neck, licking it once. Sighing with content he allowed his eyes to flutter close as he fell to sleep.

Katherine sniffled back a few tears, cringing in revulsion at what had happened. He wouldn't go _all_ the way with her, but it was as though he was building her up with the constant kissing, touching and feeling. It was wrong and she knew it, but he was absolutely _adamant_ that he was just showing her how much he cared for her, in his own special way. She swiped away a few stray tears and cautiously closed her eyes, soon drifting to sleep knowing that tomorrow be the same, just another day.

_**X X X**_

_**Please REVIEW!**_


	8. Old Habits Die Hard

**Chapter 8: **Old Habits Die Hard

Katherine stirred from her deep slumber, still feeling nervous and tingling with trepidation from the previous night's encounter. She groaned softly and turned on her side as her eyes opened. They immediately fell upon her father as he pulled on his favourite red and green sweater. He caught her watching him and grinned, "Morning princess, you sleep well?"

She sat up and nodded, "Yes sir"

His grin turned into a mischievous smirk as his eyes gazed at her upper torso. Her quaking hands quickly pulled up the sheets covering her developing chest, trying to keep whatever dignity she had left intact.

Freddy chuckled, "Now Katherine, it's not as though I haven't seen them before"

She shamefully lowered her head and shuddered slightly as he gently touched her hair, muttering softly, "Get yourself ready, we're going out most of the day. I don't want to waste another minute"

"Yes daddy" she murmured in reply and swiftly climbed off the bed, trotting towards the door dressed just in a pair of cream pants. Freddy turned back towards his side dresser where a small book lay, opened at a page that had several pictures and old inscriptions. The book was filled with myths of demons and dark angels from centuries before. Some of that had not gathered Freddy's interest, but there was something about a legend of Dream Demons that had aroused his curiosity. He had come to the assumption a few nights before that this supposed myth was somehow connected to his bizarre nightmares he had been having the past few weeks. His dreams were of him being burnt alive and three strange snakelike creatures reaching out to him as he was being consumed by the flames. These serpent creatures were exactly like the ones in this book - The Dream Demons.

**x x x x**

Just under an hour has passed. Freddy and his daughter had just arrived at the local park after taking a quick breakfast at the local diner a few blocks away. As always on a trip to the park Freddy gave out the standard strict instructions to his daughter of what she could and couldn't do. Namely that was not to interact or talk to anyone, just to keep herself to herself.

She agreed liked the way he had disciplined her and silently walked away from the bench her cream dress swirling around her thin legs as she headed towards a large grey stone water fountain about a hundred yards from his position.

Freddy leaned back on the bench and began to become engrossed in his daily newspaper, however every ten or fifteen minutes he would cast his eyes over where Katherine sat.

Katherine sat quietly on the edge of the fountain. Several pieces of paper and numerous colouring pencils were in a small satchel that lay on her lap. Her slim fingers pulled out a piece of paper and curiously she studied her surroundings, pondering on what to draw. At this time of the week she would always feel relaxed, at peace, even if it was just for a few hours.

Her eyes slowly closed together and calmly she took a deep breath, basking lazily in the warm rays of the spring sun. A chorus of giggles and childish laughter made her eyes snap open and turn her head towards the play area where four children chased each other in a friendly game of tag. She remember the last time she played that game and just to say it didn't end in a good way. It ended with her watching her mother being strangled to death.

She sniffled back her tears and began to concentrate on what to draw. The tip of her black pencil moved against the paper creating various shapes as she let her hand take control. She was beginning to get into a steady stride of drawing when a voice whispered from behind her, "Katherine"

Her whole body tensed up her eyes twitching nervously as she arched her head to the right where the voice called out again, "Hi, Katherine" Silently she glared at her fellow pupil from school, Matthew. He sat a few feet from her and cheerily gave her a small wave. "How are you?"

She licked her parched lips and quickly gathered her belongings, desperately not wanting to disobey her father by talking to some boy. She rose to her feet and hurried away from the fountain. But Matthew quickly followed, "Hey wait!"

Her pace quickened just as when Freddy looked up from his newspaper, his eyes gleaming with quiet rage at the boy running after her. Soon she was at his side and he swiftly entangled his fingers with hers. He locked eyes with young Matthew and sneered, "Don't you go near her again. You hear me boy?"

Matthew gulped, afraid by the look on Freddy's face. It was though Freddy wanted to rip him limb from limb. Nodding slowly he spun on his heel, trotting back to the fountain where two bystanders were secretly watching.

"I didn't talk to him Daddy, I swear!" she muttered.

He turned to stare at her, "I know you never. C'mon I want to take you somewhere"

Two figures from behind the water fountain watched as father and daughter strolled to their parked red Chevy. The two figures were none other that Lt Donald Thompson and Officer John Garcia who Matthew to return to them, yet again their hopes of trying to get to young Katherine Krueger being dashed.

"I told you sir, she won't talk to anyone. Not even in school. I try to be friendly but she won't talk at all. It's like she's afraid to" Matthew muttered grimly.

Lt Thompson nodded and took a long drag on his cigarette, before uttering, "OK son. Thanks for trying. You can go back to your friends"

Matthew gave a quick nod and ran back towards the play area where a young group of teenagers were waiting. Garcia rubbed his forehead musingly, "Sir, I still don't understand why you're so persistent on trying to speak to young Katherine Krueger"

Lt Thompson sighed, "It's simple Garcia. She knows something about the whereabouts of her mother Loretta. She's been missing nearly eight years and there still hasn't been a word from her. Either to her relatives in town OR to her family. We've talked to Fred shortly after she went missing and he was persistent that she had left the family home after an argument"

"And you think he's telling a lie?"

"Of course! What mother walks out and abandons her family? Walks out and leaves her five year old daughter after a family argument with her husband?" the Lt grimly hissed.

"True" Garcia replied, "So, you think it's possible young Katherine's been keeping hiding the truth?"

Thompson nodded sternly, "Yes, I do. And as for the Springwood Slasher…well I think it's not Benjamin Clarke"

"What?" Garcia cried, giving his commanding officer a look of astonishment.

"He keeps stating that it wasn't him" the Lt began, "and somehow…I believe him"

"Sir? I mean, there was substantial evidence brought before the court to prosecute him in the case! You saw it!"

Raising an eyebrow, Lt Thompson calmly responded, "Have you ever heard of someone being framed?"

"So, I assume you think that Fred Krueger framed Benjamin Clarke?"

He nodded, "Just call it gut instinct"

Garcia swallowed nervously, "If you're right sir then we have an innocent man locked up in prison for life and the real murderer walking the streets and living with his own daughter. Do you think she knows about her father?"

"Possibly" he said simply, "I remember when she was younger how she was always cheerful, vibrant, outgoing…but now she's drastically changed. I think he might be asserting a rather strong and harsh influence over her to keep her quiet"

"I don't like the sound of what you're saying sir. You don't believe that he would hurt her in any way?"

"I hope not…but I wouldn't bet against it" he replied dryly, "Whatever chance I get I'm going to talk to her…she _knows_ something"

**x x x x**

Katherine's dark brown eyes stared blankly out the car window. Deep inside she felt a tinge of sorrow for Matthew. She knew she was allowed to talk to anyone, but he was the only one who seemed to make any effort to be friendly with her. Even at lunch time when she would be sitting on her own at the back table in the canteen, he would always try and coax her over to his table. But each time she would deny his invite. Why did he want to be her friend?

She slightly shook her head and blinked several times to stare at her new surroundings. They were still in Springwood, but in a part where she had never been to before.

Her father had turned the car into a small side road near the edge of the town. It stretched for about a hundred or so yards then there was a turning into a huge area where a tall metal building stood. Katherine's stomach began to turn in knots as even though she hadn't been here before she had seen it on the news a few times. It was the power plant. The place where her father murdered the children.

It loomed above the car, like a giant monster ready to eat them up. She shivered as the car pulled to a stop. Freddy glanced at his daughter, smirking mischievously at her expression of horror.

"C'mon Katherine. Get out of the car" he commanded sternly.

She shook herself and cautiously stepped out of the car, staring wide-eyed at the metal structure, "Is this where…?"

Freddy quickly silenced her, "Yes. But we don't talk about it, do we?"

She shook her head, "No, sir"

"I'm going to take you in here and I want you to touch nothing and do as I say. You understand?"

"Yes daddy"

He firmly clasped his hand around her left hand, tugging strongly as he guided her towards the entrance of the power plant. They walked around the side of the building, to a huge metal door that had a long thick steel bar firmly keeping it shut. He let his grip loosen and gestured Katherine to the side as he turned his attention to removing the steel bar. Soon the entrance to the power plant was opened, revealing a dark passageway. Katherine gulped, whimpering softly as he motioned her into the corridor. He calmly put a hand on her shoulder, pushing her gently forward down the murky corridor. His hand danced along the wall searching for a switch that he knew would flick on a few lights that were above them.

Sighing ever so slightly with ease Katherine could now make out the corridor in front. It was about 50 yards long, the air was damp and cold. A few warning signs were dotted about the walls, detailing the dangers about the furnaces and pressure valves in the building.

As they made their way further down the corridor towards a staircase that led to the depths below, Katherine grew more horrified at reaching the room where he had murdered the children. What was it called? Oh, yes…the boiler room. She found out through the newspapers and whenever she could listen to the news about the appalling acts of violence and abuse that her father had done to the children. She knew that maybe she shouldn't have discovered what actually happened to them, but she just couldn't help herself.

"I'm scared daddy" she croaked.

Freddy grinned darkly. _Just like the other children_, he thought.

Playfully he ruffled her hair, "Don't worry, nothing is going to happen"

After a few minutes they were making their way down another corridor. The concrete walls were damp and cracked, along with the pipes that aligned the upper walls on each side of them. At the end of the corridor there was an opening that was the boiler room.

A large metal furnace was to their left which had been dormant for the last four to five years. A worm ridden bench was to the right at the far end of the room. There were a few adjacent passageways leading deeper into the vast power plant. In the centre of the room was a frayed and dusty mattress. Freddy slowly let go of Katherine's shoulder and made his way towards a side room, but not before giving out strict instructions to her as he pointed to the mattress, "Sit down and don't move"

She swiftly complied and watched as her father pulled out a black Stanley knife from his back pocket and attempted to pry the lock open with the tip of the blade. After a few attempts he finally accomplished his task and gained entry to the room. He soon disappeared from view.

Katherine bit her bottom lip, gazing in wonder and dread at how huge the boiler room was. There was so much history to do with this place, so much blood and death had happened here…it was unbelievable that she was here.

"So, what do you think of the place?" her father asked.

She gasped, turning to face him, "It's really big…and creepy"

Smirking he went towards her, kneeling as her side, "Yeah, isn't it baby?"

Her reply was a silent nod.

"You want to know where I put them?" he chuckled hoarsely, "When I was done with them?"

Afraid to speak, again she just nodded. He softly grasped her face turning it towards the furnace and pointed the Stanley knife in its direction, "I put them in there"

Her brown eyes were fixed not on the furnace, but the blade firmly being grasped by his hand. He followed her gaze to the knife and then back to her quivering face.

"Are you going to use the blade on me, sir?" she questioned terrifyingly.

He gave a harsh heinous chortle and steadily inched the blade towards her bare arm, "Do you want me to use it on you?"

She shook her head in complete discord, "No sir"

A smile crept over his face and as he was about to speak a sudden sound of metal clattering to the floor resonated in the distant. Instinctively he rose to his feet, his grip tightening on the Stanley blade. Quickly he moved towards the corridor that they had arrived from and squinted his eyes trying to make out the small figure slowly edging toward them.

Despite it being so dark he could barely make out the body of a boy perhaps ten or eleven years of age. He grinned maliciously, "A little piggy is here"

Katherine bit her bottom lip, worryingly beginning to wonder what her father would do. Freddy swirled around to her, "Be quiet and stay there"

Nodding once Katherine grimly watched as he disappeared into the corridor. Seconds went by and there was no sign of him or the young boy, but soon a shadow began to advance towards her. She froze as a fair haired boy appeared before her, his body rather overweight and his face drenched in sweat. He heaved a long sigh looking swiftly about the boiler room then finally toward Katherine.

She didn't say a word as from behind Freddy sneaked up behind him, ready to strike out at him and seal his premature death. With lightening speed Freddy reached out and grasped the boy's hair, jerking his head back to expose his pale neck. The steel blade rapidly and skilfully sliced across his neck ripping open his throat, allowing deep red crimson blood to flow.

Katherine jolted back onto her feet, screaming as her father began to drag the now dead boy's corpse by his bloodied neck towards the furnace where he threw him in like he was a piece of rubbish needing to be disposed of.

"All children are useless" he growled to himself more than Katherine.

She sniffled, "Am I useless too?"

He whirled around to face her, a wicked glint in his eyes as he approached her and delicately wrapped his right blood stained hand around her quivering face, "Oh no, you're not useless at all"

"Why? I'm child too"

"But you're different from the other children"

Confused she asked, "How?"

"Because you're my child" he explained simply, "Now, you won't tell anyone will you Katherine? You know what will happen if you do"

"I understand sir. I won't tell"

He kissed her forehead and exited into the small side room, shaking feverishly with a deep satisfaction of killing someone in such a long time. It was exhilarating and such a rush, like being on drugs but only better. Placing his hands against the back wall he took several deep breaths, contemplating his next actions and what decision to make. But it didn't take him long to decide, his killing impulses had always been there deep inside. They had never went away. Now, it was time to unleash them again. It was time to go back to his killing ways.


	9. The Dream

**AUTHORS NOTE**: Just to clarify, in chapter 7 Freddy did NOT go all the way with Katherine. If you understand what I mean.

**Chapter 9:** The Dream

The clatter of cutlery sounded from the kitchen as young Katherine was busy preparing her own breakfast. An Elton John song blared from the radio on the kitchen table behind her as she smeared butter onto her toast, humming along to the tune. Her pale hands wiped away a few crumbs into the bin as she took a quick bite of her meal. Her attention was soon deterred away from her food as the song slowly faded away to be replaced by the grim male voice of a newsreader reading the 8 o'clock news.

_It's 8 o'clock and I'm Harold Baxter with the news. Police authorities are still worried about the disappearance of ten year old David Robinson. The ten year old from Sycamore Drive went missing on Saturday morning, he was last seen at the local mall with a few friends. If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact…_

Before the reporter could finish his sentence the radio was abruptly switched off. Katherine jumped slightly as her father came up behind her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I'll drive you to school today. You don't need to get the bus"

She nodded, "OK daddy. Thank you"

He kissed the top of her head and left her side venturing down into the depths of the basement below, no doubly going to his 'special room'. It had occurred to her that ever since he murdered that boy on Saturday he had been spending most of the weekend in that room. Perhaps he was planning on what child he would slaughter next? Katherine knew that her father was an extremely violent man, that he had managed to control his urges for the last few years, but now wished to go back to his old killings ways.

She closed her eyes, praying that the vision of that dead boy would just vanish. All night she had been having strange dreams of that poor and three strange creatures that seemed to follow her wherever she went in her dream. Mentally she berated herself for thinking back to her dream. That was it all it was, a stupid dream. Finishing her last two pieces of toast she placed the dishes in the sink and quickly cleaned them, then placed a few text books into her small school bag.

Freddy stepped into the doorway, a brown canvas bag hung over his shoulder, "You ready?"

"Yes sir"

Katherine trotted after him out of the house into the warm morning sunshine. "Now, come straight home after school and remember not a word to anyone"

"Yes daddy" she replied and slid into the passenger seat. For some bizarre reason she had this gut wrenching feeling that this week was going to be very disturbing.

**x x x x**

As at any school the day dragged in. Yet again Katherine was ridiculed in her classes, but mainly in the corridors between classes. Matthew Reid still remained as friendly as ever and yet again she refused to make eye contact or interact with him in any way. But there was a small fraction of her mind that wished, _begged _for her to even smile or wave. _Anything. _But the sensible part of her always took over.

It was nearing the last ten minutes of her art class and she was busy moulding some clay for her art piece. She was not concentrating that good as her mind kept wandering back to her dream that previous night of them serpents. She remembered her father showing her a few pictures last week from one of his books that he bought. It was something to do with an ancient myth of dreams and demons. Maybe her father had been having nightmares about them creatures too? He never talked about what he dreamt about, as always he kept his business to himself.

Her eyes fluttered up to the clock at the front of the room. A frown played on her lips as the clock struck 3pm, home time. Soon the bell resonated from the hallway and slowly she tided away her work into her designated cupboard at the back of the room. After gathering her belongings she wandered out into the crowded hallway. Again crude comments were made in her general direction and as usual she would ignore them rushing as fast she could out of the building.

She veered towards the sidewalk, strolling at a fast pace hoping that none of the people who would ridicule her was following. Once she knew it was safe she slowed down her pace to a leisurely walk behind two women who were from her street Mrs Parker and Mrs Kincaid. They were both in the middle of a very deep tense conversation concerning the events of the last two days, "Are you sure?" Mrs Parker asked.

Mrs Kincaid sighed and nodded, "Yes, her teacher reported her as absent but I saw little Sarah being left at the school by her parents when I was leaving Ronald there this morning. Whoever took her must have been at the school this morning and snatched her away! I think the police believe it's some person copycatting the Springwood Slasher"

"What?"

"I know it's hard to believe Elaine, but what if we got the wrong person in jail? We both know this is how that bastard works, he would kidnap a child then a few days later kidnap another child and there would be no sighting of either child for days…then well you know. It has happened to us both" Mrs Kincaid said simply.

"But we've got him…he's in jail. It's Benjamin Clarke!"

"Well, I'm not so sure and I think Marge and Donald aren't too sure themselves"

Katherine swallowed nervously and hurried past them crossing the road to her side of the street. She didn't want to listen to anymore of their thoughts on the missing children. Her eyes flickered up towards her home up ahead, he was home from his latest murder. Her name was called from behind, "Katherine Krueger!"

Casting a quick glance over her shoulder, her blood froze in her veins. It was Lt Thompson walking up behind her. She began to walk faster hoping to get into her home as soon as possible.

"Please Katherine, I just want to talk to you"

"I have to go home sir" Katherine shouted feebly over her shoulder.

He sighed and halted to the spot as movement from the Krueger's living room window caught his eye. Obviously it must had been her father Freddy, watching what was happening. This wasn't good, as if this thoughts about what Freddy could be doing to his daughter held some truth, then it was not a smart idea to talk to Katherine outside her home as the consequences would be horrific for her. He knew that he had to talk to her somewhere quiet and where her father wouldn't know, perhaps when she was in school.

The door to 1428 Elm Street flew open as the young girl rushed into her home knowing too well what was about to come next. Slowly, she walked into her living room where her father stood at he fireplace, his ice blue eyes glaring at her with fury, "Where you talking to that fucker?"

"No" she shook her head, "I never said anything just that I had to go home"

"What have I always told you?" he leered, inching towards her, "Never to talk to that bastard, not even to glance in his direction. That you should pretend he doesn't exist. But you always seem to disobey me, you little bitch!"

Her head snapped to the side from the impact of his fist upon her right cheek. Tears streamed down her face while her Father reached out with his right hand and snatched a fistful of her hair, jerking her head back so she could stare straight up at him. "I need to give you some medicine…don't I?"

"Please…no" she pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears as he dragged her across the living room down into the basement. Just as Freddy stepped foot into his special room he hauled Katherine into the side wall causing her to collapse onto the floor, her bones aching from the impact of the hard concrete. He left her side to venture over to his work bench and began to rummage through a pile of rusty knives, blades and nails until he found what he was looking for, an seven inch old kitchen knife.

Katherine achingly lifted her head to stare at him just at the moment when he turned back to her, the knife firmly clutched in his right hand. At the sight of the knife she let out a stuttered sob, attempting feebly to get to her feet. He lashed out at her with his free hand, pushing her back to the ground, "Stay where you are, you brat!"

Her breath hitched in her throat as she pressed her back against the cold concrete, awaiting what was to happen. A yelp escaped her lips as her sleeves were ripped from her t-shirt, showing her pale arms. Freddy gripped her right arm, extending it out in front of her and then savagely sliced at her upper arms creating several long gashes. Perhaps three to four inches in length. He made three more lacerations further down her arm, but made sure that they weren't anywhere near her arteries at her wrist.

Katherine sniffled back her tears as he turned his attention to her other arm, "Please stop Daddy, it stings!

He smirked slyly at her, relishing in her torment and again slashed at her arm several times making more long lines of blood upon her skin. Her sobs echoed in the room as her blood trickled off her skin onto the floor. She shivered as he licked her blood away from her finger tip, grinning manically at her all the while. Then out of the blue he grabbed the back of her head twisting her body around, so that her back was pressed against his chest. "And now…" he growled, setting the tip of the knife at her neck digging it slightly into her skin. Her heart skipped a beat, dread soaring through her body and quickly she shut her eyes, fearing the worst. But the blade didn't budge a millimetre, it was an act on Freddy's part to scare her into believing that he was going to end her life there and then.

His menacing dark laugh fluttered against her skin and slowly he loosened his grip on her hair, sneering, "Gotcha!"  
She couldn't contain it anymore and so let herself go, sobbing hysterically. Freddy pulled the knife away from her throat throwing it away onto the bench. He then swirled her around to him, bestowing her another punch to the side of her face. "You're staying here tonight" he remarked standing from his kneeling position. Katherine slowly became alert as he headed towards the door. Staying here? It was bad enough for her to have nightmares about this room, but to stay here overnight was something ten times worse!

Scrambling to her feet she rushed towards the door, but Freddy slammed it shut. She was too late. Her arms wrapped around her shoulders, as if trying to provide herself some comfort and slowly she turned to face the room. Her attention was drawn to a new picture in the corner of the room, pinned to the wall next to the picture of David Robinson. It was one of her father's newest victims the girl Mrs Parker and Mrs Kincaid were talking about earlier. The girl was aged about four or five with long hair, however you could not distinguish what colour her hair was due to the photograph being black and white. Underneath the picture was her name written in red ink - Sarah Waters.

It was only a matter of time before there would be more pictures of dead children scattered upon the wall and she knew it. Sighing sadly she got to her hands and knees and crawled underneath the workbench, curling her legs underneath her arms trying to make herself as comfortable as she could hoping that the night would pass by quickly.

**x x x x **

The metal door of the secret room creaked open awakening Katherine from her deep slumber. She raised her head, glaring in the direction of the doorway where her father stood. He took a few steps into the room and crouched down to peek underneath the bench. His lips curved into a smirk, "Get yourself upstairs. I hope you've learnt your lesson"

She slithered out from beneath the bench scuttling past him not even looking up at his face, "Yes sir"

Soon she was in the confines of the bathroom where she tended to her new wounds, cleaning away the dried in blood with an old damp flannel. She gathered a few pieces of bandages and carefully wrapped them around the wounds, wincing from the pain.. After applying the last bandage she made her way into her bedroom and changed into jeans and another long sleeved t-shirt for the school day ahead. She lifted a few school text books then left her room going downstairs where her schoolbag would be from yesterday afternoon.

"Where do you think you're going TO?" Freddy demanded appearing from the kitchen.

She spun around to him, "To school sir"

He marched over to her, "Looking like that?" he scoffed, pointing at her swollen lip, "Do you really wan them to find out?"

"No, sir. I'm sorry"

"You're to stay here today. I'll make up some excuse as to why you're off for when you go back to school" he pushed a piece of paper into her hands, "This is what needs done around the house. I'll be back around late afternoon, don't answer the door to anyone"

"Yes Daddy, I won't"

He grinned and advanced over to her, gazing at her face. For some peculiar reason he had always preferred her face to be like _this, _bruised or bloodied. To him it was quite ravishing. He tipped her chin up, leaning down to her lips a soft kiss. He ruffled her hair and left her side, departing the house.

Katherine exhaled deeply and slumped down on the sofa, staring blankly at the piece of paper in her hands. She may as well start the list now as there was quite a few things to do.

It was just nearing half past three and Katherine had finally completed her household chores. She placed the mop bucket against he back door, turning back to inspect her work. The kitchen was spotless, the way he liked it. She nodded content with her work and carried the bucket out to the backyard. Glancing quickly over towards the back fence she felt a tingle go up her spine, thinking back to that day in the garden. She patted the side of her head, trying not to think of it and rushed back into the house locking the door behind her.

Heading straight over towards the sofa she hoped that she could get a few minutes sleep before her father would arrive home. Laying back on the sofa she sighed, revelling in the silence of the house. It was so peaceful, there was no shouting, no barrage of abuse being hurled at her from her father. Her eyes drifted closed and slowly her head drooped forward as exhaustion overwhelmed her. As soon as she fell into slumber, a loud crash erupted from the basement below jerking her awake.

Jumping to her feet she swirled around to the basement straining to hear faint whispers echoing from blow. Gulping she took a few quick steps forward and shouted, "Hello? Whose down there?"

There was no reply.

Maybe it was her father, but then again he wouldn't have came into the house without saying hello or checking to see if she had done her housework. She decided the only thing to do was to go down and find out who was there. Shaking like a leaf she reached out towards the basement door and pushed it open, peering down into the darkness below while her right hand moved along the wall searching for the light switch. She flicked it on expecting to see someone at the bottom of the staircase, but there was no one there. Pressing onwards she headed down the stairs stepping past the furnace. The place was empty. She felt relief wash over her, it must have been her imagination.

However, her relief was short lived as a blast of flames exploded within the furnace. Katherine screamed, jerking back against the wall. Orange and red flames flickered wildly within the furnace that also had three strange serpents with blistered scarred skin. She gawked in horror, they were the same ones from her dreams the past few nights. Three pair of red glowing eyes glare at her and within a second the door of the furnace popped open.

Slowly and steadily, Katherine backed away from the furnace towards the staircase. Suddenly a hand slammed down on her shoulder and spun her around. She shrieked loudly at the face in front of her. It was her father but his face was now horrendously burnt, as though he was burnt alive.

He grinned at her, showing his black charred teeth, growling gutturally, "Katherine"

She tried with all her might to jerk back from him, to free herself from his grasp. Her name was shouted as her tried to grip her other arm, "Katherine!"

She gasped, her eyes snapping open her chest heaving with fear. "How?" she sobbed.

"It's okay…" Freddy cooed.

She glanced around realising she was still in the basement but the furnace was no longer alight and the creatures were nowhere in sight. Her father was as he was, his skin normal and unblemished.

"Daddy…what happened?"

"You were sleep walking Kat" he replied, stroking her face, his usual way of calming her, "What did you dream of?"

She bit her bottom lip, "You"

He rose an eyebrow, "Me?"

"Yes. You were different. You were burnt…your face" she reached out a shaky hand, touching his cheek as to make sure he was real.

He took her hand kissing it, "I'm fine sweetheart"

"And…I saw something else"

"What princess?"

"Remember them creatures you showed me from your book? I saw them…I've been having dreams of them the last few nights"

Freddy's eyes went wide with astonishment and he scooped her into her arms, carrying her up to the living room, "Really?"

She nodded once and settled on the sofa as he got her a glass of water and gathered his books from his room. "Now, I want to look through the book and pick out what you saw in your dream"

He left a book on her lap and watched as she flicked through each page, studying each drawing and picture until she stopped at the page of the dream demons. "That's them daddy, I saw them in my dreams!" she declared and pointed at the dream demons.

He nodded silently, musing over what Katherine had told him. It seemed that both of them where dreaming of the same creatures, but why?


	10. Let Me Tell You A Secret

**Chapter 10: **Let Me Tell You A Secret

It was now Friday lunchtime and Katherine was back at school. Most of the morning she got curious looks from her other pupils. She knew it was because of her bruised lip and her slightly swollen cheek. She was also sure that most of the kids knew that her father would hit her; it didn't take a genius to figure it out.

The canteen was bustling with activity as the young pupils gathered in their seats, stood in the queue for their lunch or went from table to table catching up on all the gossip with their friends. But Katherine sat in the corner of the room at the very back. She nibbled on her plate of French fries; however she didn't feel in the mood for eating. Her body was extremely tense, as it had been for the last two days ever since that sleep walking incident. She set down her fork and pushed the tray to the side, turning her attention towards her small notepad that had several unfinished sketches of a young boy with his throat slit open, namely the young boy David from the weekend before.

It was as if the image of that boy had been cemented into her mind and now those creatures were ever present every time she closed her eyes. To put it simply, it horrified her. She neatly tore the page from the notepad and placed it underneath the next page along with another drawing she completed earlier that morning, hiding it from any passer-bys.

She had noticed over the last night or two that her father had brought home a few more books and had been reading them while she was watching TV, it occurred to her that he was increasing his knowledge of whatever these demons were. He constantly re-read them again and again as though that he would miss some important point. A part of her wanted to know more about these creatures and she hoped that he would tell her something, but he didn't.

A loud boisterous roar of laughter erupted from the table next to her. Curiously she glanced to her right and saw Matthew laughing and chatting away with his group of friends. She sighed and turned back to her notepad not noticing how a figure came towards her table and silently slid into the seat in front of her. Slowly, she lifted her head to face Matthew. What did he want? She couldn't talk to him. But then again her father wouldn't know, he wasn't here.

"Hi Katherine" Matthew chirped.

Her eyes flickered nervously at his face then back to the table, "Hello" she mumbled.

Matthew bit his bottom lip, instantly becoming concerned about her face, "What happened to your cheek and lip?"

"Uh" she began and anxiously touched the corner of her lip, "I tripped and fell down the stairs"

He slowly nodded, knowing deep down that she was lying. There had been rumours flying about school over the past year about her father beating her. Nearly every month she would have some new bruises or her cheeks or lips were swollen, as though someone had viciously hit her. He had always wished that she would tell on that bastard, but she wouldn't utter a word. He sighed, "So, what are you doing after school? We're heading to the mall if you want to join us?"

"I'm sorry, I can't go. But thanks anyway" Katherine smiled.

A grin spread across his face. He had never seen her smile before, "No problem. You know, you should smile more often, you have a lovely smile"

Her cheeks reddened with embarrassment. It was the first time a boy had ever given her a compliment as _sweet_ as that. "Thanks"

"Do you want to come over to our lunch table? I'll introduce you to my friends"

Nervously she glanced at his table, "Um, no thank you. I'm fine here"

Reluctantly he gave a curt nod, accepting her answer. "I'll see you later at history class"

She watched as he went back to his table. Deep inside a part of her liked him. But she knew if her father ever found out she would ultimately pay. Her gaze drifted back to the table and her notepad, her mind wandering away as yet again a figure slipped into the seat in front of her. She sighed thinking it was Matthew, but she was wrong. She raised her head to stare into block shocked eyes of her father's victim, David Robinson. She gasped softly as the deep fatal laceration on his neck was still bleeding as he gazed solemnly at her, "Something's going to happen. Something bad is going to happen to you and your father"

Katherine softly sobbed as a single tear streamed down her face.

"They're going to come after your daddy. They're going to make him pay for what he's done! They're going to burn him…_kill him!" _he continued, "But you see…he's going to come back"

She leaned forward slightly, "What?"

He smiled darkly, "One two, Freddy's coming for you…"

She snapped back to reality, her eyes wide with fright as she frantically glanced about the canteen area. What the hell could that day dream have meant? Are the parents really going to find out or have they already found out about her father? But how could they? She hadn't said a word to anyone.

Slowly, Katherine gathered her belongings and canvas bag quickly walking out of the canteen towards the bottom corridor to her next class. She turned into the adjacent hallway and went into the third room on the left. A few students sat at the back of the room while Katherine slid into her chair at the far side of the room beside the window. It wouldn't be long until the school day would be over and then she could try and think of what was happening to her over the past few days and discover the reason as to why it was happening. The rest of her class soon arrived about a few minutes later, followed by their maths teacher. The class went by quickly and soon it was the last class of the day and week. History.

She made her way into classroom 25 and headed towards the back of the room where her seat was situated. Minutes passed and her teacher still hadn't arrived, to the other pupil's relief and happiness. The tall lanky frame of the principal walked into the classroom, clearing his throat as he addressed the students, "Attention please. Your history teacher will not be taking your class today"

There were a few cries of excitement from the class. "Be quiet!" the principal hissed, "Now Mr Evans will accompany you all to the library where I hope you will be on your best behaviour. I know that you have an assignment due in for next week so pleas use this time to work on it"

The students sighed and gathered their belongings, filling out of the room one by one and followed their substitute teacher down the long corridor. Katherine was the last one to leave the room but was called back by the principal, "Miss Krueger? I'd like to have a word with you?"

She turned on her heel, "Yes sir?"

He smiled at her, "Please follow me. There are two people who wish to talk to you. Lt Thompson and Officer Garcia. Now don't worry, they only want to ask you a few questions"

The principal luckily didn't notice that Katherine's arms were quivering frantically. Her eyes flickered wildly at each room as she passed. She couldn't talk to him, how was she going to get out of this?

The principal motioned her into an empty classroom where Lt Thompson and Garcia where patiently waiting, "Hello Katherine"

She mumbled a quick 'hello' and slid into the front seat, hoping that this 'chat' would be over soon.

Lt Thompson curiously studied Katherine's bruised lip, "So Katherine…how are you?"

"I'm okay sir" she replied.

"My, that's a nasty bruise you have on your lip. How did you get it?" Thompson asked.

Nervously she glanced up at his stern face and then back down to the table and her notepad, "I fell down the stairs"

"That must have been one nasty fall"

"It was"

Garcia cleared his throat, "How is your father Katherine?"

She blinked once, anxious and not liking where this conversation was heading to, "He's ok sir"

"What about your mum?" Lt Thompson continued, "Have you heard anything from her?"

Katherine took a deep breath, "No sir. We haven't heard a word from her. She left us when I was a little girl…"

"Are you sure? I mean, what if someone hurt her…or maybe killed her?"

Her blood froze as tears started to well up in her eyes. Soon the memory of that day filtered back into her mind. She lowered her head slightly trying in vain to compose herself. Lt Thompson turned to Garcia and whispered, "I told you"

Garcia nodded grimly and then turned his attention back to the young girl, "It's horrible news about them two kids, isn't it?"

Katherine looked up at the two men, answering, "Yes sir, it's awful"

Thompson sat on the edge of the desk, rubbing his chin in thought, "I'm sure someone knows who the killer is. Do you have any idea?"

She instantly shook her head, "No, I don't sir"

Thompson gritted his teeth. He had enough of taking the gently approach to this, it was time he was honestly blunt. "I think you're lying Katherine. You know it's an offence to lie to the police"

"I-I'm not lying" she stuttered.

"You are" he hissed, "You know who murdered them two kids and you also know that the person who murdered them is the real Springwood Slasher. It's not Benjamin Clarke"

She glared at him, a single tear rolling down her face, "I don't"

"It's your father isn't? Freddy Krueger? He must have murdered your mother when she found out about what he was 'up to', isn't that right Katherine?"

Katherine jerked up from her seat, shaking her head wildly, "No…no!"

Thompson stood up straight, staring solemnly at the young girl, "He hits you, doesn't he? That's how you got that bruise. He beats you so you won't tell anyone. Did you see him murder your mother?"

"No!" Katherine cried out and angrily brushed her belongings off the table onto the floor. She couldn't take this interrogation any longer! Her head swooped down to her notepad where Officer Garcia began to gather up her notepad. She gulped and knelt down to collect them off him. But she didn't seem to notice that he had slipped two of her drawings into his hand.

"Please Katherine" Thompson whispered, "You have to tell me something. You can't go on living like this. What your father is doing to you is wrong, he's evil. He needs to be locked away"

"My daddy loves me!" she wailed, "I know he does!"

He closed his eyes, letting out an exasperate sigh. This was even more difficult than he thought.

"Can I go sir?"

"OK. But you know where I am if you decide to change your mind"

She silently nodded and hauled her canvas bag over her shoulder leaving the two officers as she left the room. Once in the corridor she sprinted down the hallway towards the female toilets.

"You were right, sir" Garcia mumbled, "It was Krueger"

"Yeah" Thompson stretched out his hand beckoning for the pictures, "That bastard is abusing her, just to save his own fucking ass! Well, that fucker is going down! How is the surveillance going?"

Garcia followed Thompson out of the classroom, "We've noticed that Krueger's red Chevy has been at the power plant a few times this week. However, we have no clear view of him bringing anything into the building as he drives towards the back of the place. There must be another entrance"

"We know he's the killer, so I am going to organise a last minute meeting at the town hall for the families that have lost children that monster. I want you to call them and tell them to meet at 9 o'clock at the town hall. I'll have to phone the Mayor and let him know" he commented. He knew the time had come to erase the mistake of a few years ago. The police and the whole town had made a horrible mistake by jailing the wrong person, but now they had a perfect opportunity to correct it and let the town have the _real_ justice that they had been longing for.

About less than thirty minutes later Katherine sat outside on the stand beside the football pitch. She had carefully kept out of any teacher's way. She had enough of school for the week. After that horrendous interrogation by the Lt, she just wanted to go home and crawl up in bed, wishing that today had never happened. Her mind wandered back to her drawings and she began to flick through her notepad, but with each passing page it seemed that her two drawings where no longer there. A startled gasp came from her throat as she thought back to the classroom. "He must have took it" she whispered, "Damn it"

Her heartbeat pounded in her ears as her mind swirled with scenarios of what could happen. What if the police came to her house and arrested her father? She would then be put in some orphanage and adopted by some strange family. She would probably never see her father ever again. But then again what if they didn't lock him up but did something even more drastic? That little day dream earlier at lunch seemed like a premonition and that sleep walking incident a few days earlier was more than just a stupid nightmare. Maybe the parents were really going to murder her father, burn him alive? Would they do that to her too?

She stood from her seat in the stands and made her way down towards the edge of the pitch. She knew she had to stop these terrible thoughts, but it was easier said than done. Walking back to the back entrance of the school she spotted Lt Thompson and Officer Garcia walking back to their police car across the road at the side of the school. It was possible that they would be considering telling the parents the truth about her father.

The loud shrill sound of the bell pierced the air. Katherine sighed and rushed towards the back doors, pushing them open as she entered into the corridor that was quickly filling with students eager to get out of school. She soon made her way to the main entrance of the school, where a few buses and numerous other cars waited at the kerb. Katherine scanned the road and spotted her father approximately 40 yards down the street to her left standing beside his vehicle. He waved at her and she weakly smiled back, hurrying down the sidewalk towards him.

He smiled down at her, softly kissing the top of her head, "Hey princess"

"Hi, daddy" she replied.

He pulled the door open and she quickly slid into the seat while he swiftly climbed into the driver's seat, "So, how was your day?"

"It was okay. A bit boring though"

He chuckled driving onwards, "Well, remember that dress you've always liked?"

"Yeah?"

"I got you it, it's in the back"

A grin grew on her face, "Thank you. But why did you get it for me?"

Freddy smiled, "You're forgetting what day it is tomorrow"

Musingly she bit her bottom lip, and then it occurred to her. It was her 13th birthday, "It's my birthday"

He reached out and ruffled her hair, "Yeah baby, you're turning into a big girl now"

She blushed, wondering how she could forget such an important day in her life. She looked out the window and unbuckled her seat belt as they drove into the driveway of her home. She climbed out of her car and glanced at the house across the road where Mrs Lantz and Mrs Lane were chatting away, glimpsing over at her and her father. "Katherine, get in the house" Freddy called from the door.

She scurried into the hallway, advancing towards the kitchen where she sat down ready to tackle her homework. "You don't need to do your homework" Freddy remarked.

Her head tilted to the side in curiosity. He smiled, "You don't have to worry about it"

With a quick nod she pushed her book back into her bag and placed it on the seat beside her. "Um, daddy?"

"Yeah honey?"

Katherine stood from the table and scuttled into the living room where her father sat, "I have something to tell you. I had a real bad day dream today. About that boy…David. He said something was going to happen to you"

Freddy patted the sofa, gesturing her to sit beside him, "Sit. Now, tell me what he said?"

His arm curled around her waist as she leaned into his chest, sniffling, "He said that the parents are going to go after you. That they were going to burn you…kill you. I don't want you to die daddy"

A sly smirk appeared on his face, "Don't worry Kat. I'm not going to die"

"But what about that dream a few days ago? I saw your skin, it was horribly burnt!" Katherine cried.

Closing his eyes he thought about if he could tell her the truth? "Well…something is going to happen"

"What daddy?"

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Let me tell you a secret"

_**Author's Note: **_The next chapter will more than likely be the last. But I have a sequel planned, well actually I have two in mind that I will write. Please review! Thanks


	11. Sacrifice

**Chapter 11 **: Sacrifice 

The night came and went. Soon it crept up to near mid afternoon. The meeting of the Elm Street parents came to a rather quick accord with the conclusion that they should take matter of dealing with Krueger into their own hands. There was a proposition from one set of parents that perhaps the police establishment should gain an arrest and search warrant for Krueger. But the rest of the parents fiercely disagreed, believing that if the police and FBI had screwed up once then they would screw up again. So, what better way to gain revenge on that bastard that taking the law into their own hands and send him to hell in flames?

At the Krueger's residence Katherine was patiently waiting for her father in the kitchen. Her shaky hands ran over her new white dress. It had short sleeves and several lines of sequins round the rims at the bottom of her dress, her sleeves and around her collar. It stretched down to just below her knees. It was rather simple and plain. Nothing too extravagant, just the way she liked it. A white cotton cardigan was draped over her shoulders. Her head swung towards the basement door as Freddy appeared in the doorway, dressed in his usual attire of red and green stripy sweater, black trousers and black dirty boots. He tipped his brown fedora hat to the side and smiled, "You look beautiful"

She smiled as best as she could and titled her head to the side in confusion as he held out two red ribbons. "Put them in your hair. You now how I like your hair to be"

She took the ribbons from him, "Yes daddy" He left the room to gather more belongings from upstairs leaving her staring blankly at the ribbons. Sighing she pushed herself up from her seat and made her way into the living room towards the window sill. At the side was a small set of cabinets and so she pulled the first drawer open, revealing random pieces of papers, pens and a small brown hair brush. She hated the way she had to put her hair into two pigtails; it wasn't as though she was a child anymore. She was thirteen, a teenager. But she knew that he would always see her as his little girl. Delicately she began to brush her hair and pull a part of her brown wavy hair to the side and tied it back with the red ribbon and did likewise with the other ribbon to her rest of her hair.

Curiously she gazed out the window into the street where a few of the neighbours from the neighbourhood stood in front of the Lantz's home. They were huddled together no doubt whispering and talking about her father. Her right hand reached out and pulled a long white string and closed the blinds. She walked back into the kitchen area finding her father sat at the table, placing his bladed glove and a few books into brown canvas bag. He glanced up and grinned, patting his lap for her to sit. Tentatively she slid onto his lap and soon his right hand curled around her waist rubbing it soothingly. He kissed her check and then flicked through one of his books until he came to a drawing of the dream demons, "Now, Kat. Do you know what they are?"

She leaned forward and studied the picture more closely, "Yes, they're the dream demons"

"Do you know what they do?"

"They give you nightmares when you fall asleep"

He smiled, "Yes. But they do something else…they make dreams real too. They break the boundary between dreams and reality. And tonight they're going to come to the boiler room. Remember the secret I told you?"

With a quick nod in agreement she asked, "Are they going to do anything to me?"

His face went blank and so was did mind. He hadn't even considered what would happen to Katherine. Perhaps he could persuade the demons into making a little side deal, "Well, you'll have to wait and see. But don't worry, you won't lose me"

She smiled weakly and slid off his lap and stepped out of his way as he got to his feet. He tided away the remainder of the books into the bag and threw the bag over his shoulder. Entangling his right hand with her left he led her out of the kitchen into the backyard, locking the door behind them. Glancing back at the house Katherine could do nothing but shudder, it had somehow changed into an old and worn down building as though no one had lived there in years. She slightly shook her head and turned her head forward, knowing that it had to be her mind playing tricks with her.

They passed through the gate of the fence into the alleyway behind their home where the car was parked away from the snooping eyes of the neighbours. After they both climbed into the car Freddy handed her the canvas bag and then drove off out onto the street. Soon they had headed out of the estate and were driving in the direction of the power plant on the outskirts of town.

The journey was quiet with only the steady hum of the engine. Both of them were lost in their thoughts of what events the night would bring. It was obvious to Freddy that it would ultimately end in his death and hopefully his chance to receive power beyond his wildest dreams and if it were to come true then the town of Springwood would feel his wrath. And as for Katherine he had hoped that the demons would come to some compromise about her and extend some power out to her. Then she would hopefully be able to cross into the dream world too with him.

Katherine wearily glanced at her father knowing that tonight the parents would be coming for him to achieve their revenge on what he did to their children. He told her last night the 'secret' and if it came about this town would be faced with a nightmare they never faced before. But what would become of her? Would she survive and be placed into an orphanage and then be adopted by some strangers? Or would she be the last victim of her father before he died?

She was brought out of her thoughts as the car grounded to a halt in front of the power plant. The evening sky was bitterly overcast and rain had begun to fall from the sky. Sliding out of the car she followed her father into the entrance of the building and within a few minutes they were in the depths of the metal structure in the boiler room. Katherine handed the canvas bag over to her father; he pulled out a few of the books and marched into the side room to their left. Her eyes quickly darted about the boiler room, never noticing how large it was before. It looked like a maze of endless steel corridors and walkways.

Freddy appeared in the doorway and threw her a small packet of crayons and a sketch pad, "Sit down. We're in for a long wait. That should keep you occupied for a short while. I have a few things to do"

She scuttled over to the tattered mattress near the furnace, "Yes sir"

As for the 'few things' he had to do, well it would involved sleep and a very frank discussion with the dream demons.

x x x x x

Back on Elm Street a large crowd of parents of about twenty to thirty couples had gathered outside the Krueger's home. Lt Thompson and Officer Garcia bounded up to the door and knocked it loudly three times. "Open Krueger. I know you're in there"

Twenty seconds went by and there was no response.

"Fuck it" Thompson snapped, "Just kick it down"

Garcia stepped back and lifted his right foot, forcing it fiercely into the red door. He repeated it two more times until the door sprung open. Lt Thompson slowly and cautiously moved into the house, his gun withdrawn and held high. Garcia entered behind and quickly checked the side lounge to the right. It was empty. Mr Parker and Mr Lane were next to enter the house armed with baseball bats.

"Krueger" Thompson called, "Come on out"

Again there was no response, just a stony silence.

Garcia began to ascend the stairs with Parker a few feet behind him, "I'll check upstairs"

Thompson nodded and edged further into the living room with Lantz to his left who glanced towards the basement door. "What about the basement?"

"Good idea"

The two men inched towards the door and positioned themselves at each side. Thompson reached out and turned the handle quickly pushing it open. He quickly stepped onto the top of the staircase his gun aimed straight ahead, expecting to see Krueger charging at him. But again it was empty. At the bottom of the stairs Thompson made a quick thorough search of the basement area. He turned back towards the staircase where Lantz was staring anxiously at the secret doorway, "Donald…there's another room"

He edged closer towards the doorway and tugged at the handle, "It's locked"

"He's not here Donald!" Marge Thompson hissed from the top of the staircase, "You can examine this fucking house tomorrow, we need to find him! What if he escapes from the town?"

That was a possibility and he knew it. He stormed up the stairs followed by Lantz, "Garcia! I want this house cornered off and secured from the rest of the street. There is a secret room in the basement and I don't want anyone to open it until I authorize it. I'll be back as soon as I can"

"Yes sir"

Thompson rushed out into the lawn of the house and addressed the parents, "We are going to head towards the power plant and check to see if that bastard is there and if he is…well I'm sure you know what will happened. If any of you have changed your minds I understand"

"Changed our minds? After what he did to our kids?" a man called out from within the crowd, "Look Thompson we want that fucker to pay!!"

There was a chorus of agreement from the other parents. "OK" Thompson sighed, "We meet at the power plant in half an hour"

It had been about fifteen minutes since Freddy had woken from his slumber. Yet again he had viciously assaulted his daughter. Her taunt and weak body lay sprawled on the cold concrete floor. Her new white dress was now covered in dirt, sweat and her own blood. Her cardigan was ripped from her torso and threw into the burning furnace. Along her face was a long red gash stretching from the bottom of her chin to the top of her collarbone. Both of her arms were scattered with small cut marks from the bladed glove and her lip had been busted open. She sobbed violently as her father towered above her, his right foot pressed forcefully into her chest crushing her ribs, "Stop" she gasped, "Please"

He just smiled maliciously and applied more pressure, before finally removing his foot from her chest. Inhaling a gulp of air she tried to slither away. He waved a blade in discord and ferociously kicked her side so that she was now lying on her stomach.

He climbed onto her back and ripped away the back of her dress, throwing bits of the fabric to the side so that he could see her smooth back. Leaning down he mockingly kissed her skin, but then proceeded to slice and tear at her skin with each of his blades. Her whimpers and cries of pain echoed throughout the boiler and it was like music to his ears. With his left hand he began to spread her blood over her back and every now and again he would press roughly into her wounds. She whimpered softly then let out a loud shriek as her head was jerked back. Freddy chuckled and deftly began to run his bloodied hand through her hair staining it with her own blood. His hand swerved over her check and down her neck, smearing her blood over her pale skin.

Freddy rose to his feet and dragged her to her feet, turning her around to him. She could barely stand and so had to grasp his sweater for support. Soothingly he traced the outline of her face with his un-gloved hand calming her. However, she knew what he had planned for her. Gradually his glove trailed down the side of her body towards the rim of her tattered dress and with a single blade started to pull it upwards, allowing his left hand to slide underneath.

From behind the Elm Street parents began to emerge in small groups. Several of the men at the front had baseball bats and other items of weapons, while two of them had two long sticks with cloth wrapped at the very tip. Both of which were on flames. Three men had a canister of gasoline each, no doubt to be used upon Freddy. Lt Thompson sneered in rage as he stepped forward and aimed his gun straight at Freddy, "Step away from her Krueger!"

Krueger grinned and quickly grabbed her throat with his glove, swirling around to that her back was pressed against his chest. Thompson cocked his gun, "Let her go!"

Katherine gazed vacantly at the parents before her, her salty tears streaming steadily down her face. But her expression soon turned to surprise at the canisters of gasoline. Freddy chortled and whispered in her ear, "I told you, didn't I?"

"This is your last chance, let her go!" Thompson warned.

Freddy shook his head, "I don't think so fucker!"

Thompson growled and aimed his gun at Freddy's arm and fired. The bullet blasted into Krueger's right arm and he fell in agony to his knees. Katherine cried out and collapsed to her knees. As she was about to crawl forward a surge of pain soared through her body. She glanced over her shoulder to see her father's blades embedded at the bottom of her back.

Two of the male parents rushed forward and helped pull out the blades from her flesh. She yelped and heard a grunt behind her as one the men - Mr Stanton - kicked her father backwards towards the furnace. She inched forward and was helped to her feet by Marge and Elaine. "It's ok honey"

The men who had the canisters of gasoline saw this as their opportunity to cover Freddy and the boiler room with gasoline. Katherine shook her head in horror, "No! Don't"

Her trembling hand reached out as if trying to touch her father. He gazed at her from beneath his hat, not bothering to fight back. He would accept his fate and sacrifice his life. A fire of wall soon erupted between them and it spread rapidly devouring his body within seconds. Katherine screamed, "Daddy!" and soon became mesmerized as a red mist swarmed around his body and then plunged into his dying corpse. But while she was watching she didn't realize that another mist had formed near her and had seeped into her mind. Her body was instantly overwhelmed with a wave of nausea.

"We've got to get out of here!" came a cry from one the parents.

Running as fast as they possibly could the group made their way through the corridors and passageways to the exit at the front of the building. Thompson carried the wounded Katherine who was slowly losing blood. Once gathered outside the power plant the group of parents headed back toward their cars, but did not leave the scene. They were relieved that the night was over. As for Donald and his wife Marge they had immediate concerns over Katherine. She may had been Freddy's daughter but that didn't mean she deserved to be treated in the way that he had been doing so. Thompson lay the young girl in the back of his patrol car and called for an ambulance and two fire brigades. Marge and Elaine tried to ease Katherine's loss of blood by applying pressure to her four stab wounds. Katherine coughed loudly, spluttering up blood. Her brown eyes began to droop to the alarm of both women. Marge turned to her husband, "Where the hell is that ambulance Donald? We're losing her!"

"It's coming" he hissed.

In the distance the sirens of the ambulance and fire crews grew closer. Marge turned back to Katherine whose head had slumped to the side, her remaining strength beginning to wane. Soon her eyes drifted shut as she allowed the darkness to consume her.

The End?

AUTHOR'S NOTE:: So, is it the end? Has Katherine really died? Who knows…well only me! Hope you enjoyed this. I have two sequels in mind, both of them I will write. But I'm not sure what one to write first. But it should be up in the next month or so…I hope. 


End file.
